The First Forum Chainfanfiction
by AerianaEve
Summary: A collaborative effort in an easier to read dose warning, not proofread from original posts.
1. Chapter 1 Rabi

**_Chapter 1_**

Cody sat in the bleachers taking pictures of of Adena's game when she felt someone slip there arm around her shoulder. she looked up and saw-

"Sebastien! you scared me!

"sorry" he smiled sheepishly "but listen i have to leave for the weekend to help my dad with things. i've talked to Bated about it and i need to ask you a favour too." 

"what?"

"please handle Squib okay. i think he's become suspicious and he's acting really weird and he wont even look at me let alone talk to me!"

"is it to help pay rent" when Sebastien looked confused she explained "is that why your leaving"

"oh yea..snd something..yeah. so what about Squib"

"i'll try"

"thanks Cody you're the best." and with that he got up and left

"oh boy this is gona be a long weekend" Cody sighed and got back to taking pictures


	2. Chapter 2 Chelsea

**Chapter Two**

Sebastien had only left school grounds about ten minutes ago when Squib came bounding up to Cody who was still taking pictures of Adena's match.

"Where is he?" He wasted no time asking her.

"Where is who?" She answered slyly

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"No I don't!"

"Sebastien.. where is he?"

"Said something about going to a banquet with his father, none of my business."

"Another banquet? That's like his fifth this week!"

"Maybe it was a party or a meeting, I don't know, your his roomate not me."

"But he _never_ tells me anything! No one ever tells me anything!" Squib grumbled as he sat down next to her.

"Maybe it's because you never listen."

"What? What did you say I wasn't listening."

"Funny." She scoffed, socking him in the arm.


	3. Chapter 3 Chubbypony

**Chapter 3**

"Have you seen Sebestien?" Megan asked, bounding up behind Cody. She screamed and jumped three feet to the side. She turned to glare at Megan, who fiddled sheepishly with the handle of her tennis bag.

_Why is that the one weekend I agree to cover for Seb, everyone is looking for him?_

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you!" she snarled angrily. Megan dropped her tennis bag and held up both hands in surrender.

"Sorry, but I've been looking for him all day. Do you know where he is?" 

"Nope, sorry." Cody replied hastily, turning to leave.

"Are you sure? Because I thought I saw you talking to him during Adena's match." Megan's voice was sly. Cody bristled.

_She did that on purpose! She couldn't have told me she saw us talking before! Now I'm trapped._

"Uh..he had to umm...see, what he had to do is...he has a garage band!" _A garage band? Why the hell did I say that? Oh god._

Megan snorted, "Seb...Sebestien...has a ...garage band?" she managed between fits of laughter. Cody wanted to kick herself in the head.

_Why did I say that?_

"Yeah, pretty weird huh? But uh...he does." She smiled weakly. Megan was still laughing.

"Well, I guess I'll just wait for him to come back. I wonder if he's the drummer..." she trailed off, picking up her tennis bag.

"Hey! Adena! You'll never believe what I just found out about Seb!" Megan shouted across the campus. Cody's jaw dropped. Megan turned to look at Cody over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later." She smiled wickedly again and bounced over to Adena. Cody threw her head back and groaned.

"Why did I say that? Of all the things I could have said, why did I have to say that? I am soooo dead."


	4. Chapter 4 Rabi

**_Chapter 4_**

Everyone who was in the court at the time of Adena's match found out about Sebastien's garbage band. what's more is that they also found out that Cody the only one Seb told. Of course rumours tend to go around a lot changing everytime their passed on.

By the end of the evening everone had heard how Cody and Seb were secretly involved. Well everyone except Cody that is. she only found out when the rest of the TopGuns pulled her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

"How long had it been going on?" Adena demanded

"i was just fooling around with you in the morning! i never believed any of the 'garbage band' crap but..How could you do this to me! you knew i liked him!" Megan screamed in her face

Cody just stood there dumbfounded. she had no idea what they were talking about and the sudden hatred was making her nervous. "wait, what are you talking about"

"you and Sebastien" Squib replied venomously

"what about us" Cody was still confused "we're just close friends" 

"Oh your close alright but not in the frindly way" Adena hissed "and you never told anyone about it either"

"i knew there was something going on between you guys. he always seemed shifty to me. and all your little meetings that you wouldn't tell anyone about. didn't you think i would notice!" Squib snarled in her face. inside he was heartbroken and more angry. now he knew why she rejected him after that nigt on the lake.

Cody had never seen Squib so angry at her before. neither the rest of her friends. it seemed as though they thought her and Seb were involved. _but thats just ludacris right._ if it were any other time she would have laughed it off however this time it didn't seem appropriate to even smile. _Oh God how am i ever going to get out of this one_


	5. Chapter 5 Chubbypony

**Chapter 5**

"Ewwww!" Cody wasn't sure why that popped out of her mouth, but she found herself screaming it right in Megan's face. Megan backed off.

"What?" she spat.

"Me and Seb? That's...that's just wrong."

"Oh really? Then why are you the only one who knows about his 'garage band'?" Squib snarled.

"He does have one, I swear!" _I'm just digging myself a bigger hole here. Just tell them the truth. Oh, but it's too late for that._

"Then why hasn't he told any of us?" Adena laughed.

"He didn't even want to tell me! But...I followed him once. Yeah, that's it. I followed him, you know, cause I was...bored. And I saw him. He had to tell me." _God, I suck at thinking on the spot. _Cody smiled broadly.

"You're sure there's nothing going on?" Squib asked cautiously.

"Absolutely! 100, honestly, truly, absolutely, positively-"

"Ok, we get it." Megan interrupted.

"Hey! If Seb's in a band..."Adena smiled wickedly.

"I'm listening." Squib and Megan leaned towards Adena and listened intently.

"Well, there's a school dance coming up and as of yet, there's no band booked."

"Ohhhh yes."

"No!" Cody screeched. The other three turned to her in surprise. "I mean uh...are you really sure that's a good idea, cause you know..." she trailed off hopelessly.

"It's a great idea. I'm on the dance committee, I'll ask him as soon as he gets back." Adena skipped off to practice, Megan and Squib tagging closely on her heels.

For the second time that day, Cody threw back her head and groaned.

"What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6 Chelsea

**Chapter Six**

"Can you believe it, Sebastien in a band? You know what that means don't you, Megan." Adena grinned

"No, what does it mean?" Megan sighed

"It means that he there's more of them!"

"More of what?"

"Them! French guys! French guys playing instruments, how hott is that?"

"They don't necessarily have to be french." Megan laughed, opening the door to their dorm.

"It doesn't matter. Just think, boys with instruments." Adena paused to dream

"You don't actually believe Sebastien's in a garage band, do you!" Squib interupted

"Of course, why would Cody lie?" Megan asked

"Good point." Squib nodded "Come to think of it he's always asking what's in my guitar case-"

"HE'S THE GUITAR PLAYER!" Adena squealed

"It all makes sense, now. Sebastien's going to be so happy that we booked him for the dance." Megan smiled, she was pleased with herself.

"Wait.. if Sebastien's band comes to Cascadia, that means Sebastien's band members will be here too!" Adena squealed again, this time only louder.

"Duh." Squib shrugged heading back to his dorm, wondering why Sebastien hadn't told him about his band.

"Jeez Adena, do you always have to be so boy crazy?" Megan teased.


	7. Chapter 7 Marielaine

Chapter 7

The weekend was over and Sébastien was back on the campus of Cascadia. Megan was the first one to spot him and she ran his way.  
"Hey, Sébastien!" Megan shouted, "How was practice?"  
"Uh…", Sébastien assumed that Megan thought that the reason why he wasn't around all weekend was because he had been practicing tennis on the back courts the whole time, "it went quite well, I think my backhand has improved a little."  
"No, silly! I'm talking about the band rehearsal!"  
"Band? What band?"  
"_Your_ band!" Megan saw Sébastien's confused expression and added: "Don't worry Sébastien, you won't have to keep it a secret anymore. Cody has told us about your garage band."  
_Ah, non! What has that little redhead told? A garage band! She's even worse in making up lies then I thought! I guess I just have to play along then… It's not that they'll ever want to hear the band… _  
"You play guitar, right?" Megan continued.  
"Uh… yes… uh, I do… play the guitar…"  
"So…"  
"So what?"  
"Well, let me see it!"  
"Let you see what?"  
"The guitar!"  
"Oh… the guitar…"  
Megan had already taken Sébastien's bag, which was actually way too small to fit a guitar in, and was looking through it.  
"I can't find it…"  
"Yeah, that's because it's at the house of one of the other band members," Sébastien made up, "I wanted to keep the band a secret, 'cause I thought you guys would make fun of me, so I left my guitar there, it actually never saw campus. But no one but you knows about the band, right?"  
"Uh, no, only whole campus."  
"What!"  
"O, before I forget, Adena and I have booked your band for the school dance. I gotta go now, extra practice, bye!" Megan left and let Sébastien standing all alone and confused.  
_Okay, first I'll have to kill Cody, then I'll have to learn to play the guitar and then I'll have to look for band members… I can do that in one week…_


	8. Chapter 8 Chelsea

**Chapter 8**

Cody was disturbed by the doorbell ringing.

"I'm coming!" She called out, she reached the door and in came a very upset Sebastien.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" His usual calm nature completly gone.

"I guess you heard about the band, heh." She laughed nervously

"Yes, I did. And I heard that I also play guitar AND that I'm booked to play in a week."

"Sorry?"

"I cannot learn how to play guitar in one week!" He grumbled, flopping himself onto the couch in her living room.

"Get Squib to teach you." She suggested, sitting down beside him.

"I thought I told you he's been acting weird lately, plus I would have to tell him my" He lowered his voice to a whisper "secret."

"Okay so bad idea, maybe my dad could teach you. He used to play guitar a few years ago."

"How many years ago?" He questioned arching his eyebrow in disbelief

"20, give or take."

"20!"

"Give or take."

"Cody Myers, what have you done?"


	9. Chapter 9 Rabi

**_Chapter 9_**

after much debating Cody and Sebastien decided to ask her father for help. but thier try was unsucessful because "learning to play the guitar is not an easy thing. it not only takes lots of practise but a deep passion and respect for it and it takes a lot of time" accroding to her father

"passion and respect for stroking a few strings! i just want to learn so that I can live up to your lies!" Sebastien screamed once they were outside of Cody's house

"but i already apolagised!" Cody protested

"yeah but it wont help me play a guitar at the dance along with my hypothetical band members" Seb sighed

"what would you say if i got you a few teen musicians" Cody asked slyly

"i'd be very grateful if you could but, you can't" Sebastien said defeatedly

"or can I?" Seb looked up to see a not-very-familiar smile on Cody's face "c'mon she grabbed his arm and together they left the school grounds. after a while Cody announced they were at their destination which was a normal house. she told him to wait at the sidewalk and walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. the boy who opened the door looked about 17, he was as tall as Seb with green eyes, light brown hair and would have been considered extremely Hot.

"Cody!" he looked very shocked and closed his house door behind him

"Hi Jake" and Cody jumped into his arms and gave him a light kiss. "long time no see" Jake smiled


	10. Chapter 10 starSHINE

**_Chapter 10_**  
"What've you been up to, Codes?" asked Jake. "Last time I heard from you, you were living at that fancy-schmancy tennis school. What are they doing there anyways? You couldn't play sports if you tried!" He snapped his chewing gum and grinned at Cody. Sebastien shivered- he got a bad feeling from this guy.  
"Shut up Jake! It's not like you could play tennis either!" smiled Cody. She leaned against the doorjamb and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Can we just get to the point, Cody?" asked Sebastien, under his breath.  
"Who is this guy, anyways? Your boyfriend?" Jake was practically hissing. He brushed her hand away and scowled.  
"No! No offence, Seb." She turned back to Jake. "You know I can't resist guitar players…especially ones with your permanent record." She winked.  
"Cody, what are you doing?" whispered Sebastien.  
"I'm saving your butt!" she growled at him.  
"You're the one who got me in trouble!"   
"And I'm getting you out of it…just follow along, okay?" she was about to talk to Jake again, when Sebastien spoke quietly.  
"What about Squib?" She hesitated, then ignored him.  
"So Jake, I got you a gig at the fancy-schmancy tennis school. Friday, school dance. Bring the guys- it pays well," she said.  
"What's the catch, doll face?" Inwardly, Cody was dying at how sick Jake made her. She couldn't believe she ever thought he was cool.  
"You've got to make Sebastien here look like he's in the band. And you've gotta be good, got it?" She caught the sharp tone in her voice and changed tracks. "Like you're ever not…"  
"You know it. Fine, I'll be there, and tennis star here can pretend to play guitar in the back. But I'm not looking for just money- I want more, Cody." He grinned and put his hand on her waist.  
"I think the money's enough," interrupted Sebastien. He whispered to Cody again. "Look, I can just tell them the truth. They can book another band, k? Don't do this Cody!"  
Cody closed her eyes and whispered back, "It's not all for you."   
"So how about it Codes? I'll have a little…party after the gig. Just us two. You in?" His hand slipped to her wrist, and when she didn't respond, his grip tightened.  
"I'm…not sure," she said tentatively. This time, it was Jake whispering to her.  
"You owe me. Besides…you wouldn't want anything to happen to tennis star here, would you?" He twisted her wrist and she winced in pain. She knew, from the time when she'd spend all day with Jake, that he wasn't lying. He knew her secrets- the deepest one of all. The whole gang had almost discovered it the night they got locked in the gym, and she couldn't bear to think of what would happen if they knew. She'd only started hanging out with him because he seemed interesting, at first. Then things started getting less friendly, but by then it was too late. She escaped only when her dad got custody of her and brought her to Cascadia.  
"Fine. I'll come…just don't- don't bring us back to where we used to be. I only came here because I needed your help." And I thought things might have changed…she thought. If I don't go, Sebastien's in trouble. What have I done?


	11. Chapter 11 Rabi

**Chapter 11**

On their way back, Sebastien noticed that Cody seemed upset "What's wrong Cody?" he asked concernedly

"what? oh nothing...i'm okay" she put a fake smile on her face "you're grateful that i got you outta that whole mess now aren't you?"

"Cody take that phony smile off your face and tell me what's wrong" when she didn't say anything he added "and what was that thing that you didn't want us to know"

Cody looked up in alarm and recovered quickly and put on a cool look "what are you talking about?"

"C'mon Cody just spill...if you can keep my secret than i can keep yours" he said gently

"fine...remember that night we got locked in the gym "Seb nodded "and i admitted that i'd _done it_"  
she looked down ashamed and trailed off

"you mean..he...he was the one? Seb sputtered

"look it just happened. i didn't want it too!" she defended "i thought he was cool and started hanging out with him and then he invited me to one his parties and he gave me a drink saying it was pepsi and i drank it and got drunk. and it happened that night" she finished lamely

"a party like the one he told you to come to after the dance..."Seb said.

they walked the rest of the way to Cascadia in silence. bith deciding what to do. that night in the open Seb was declaring his decision

"guys...i have something to tell you and i'm so sorry that i didn't tell you before" the rest of the TopGuns were looking at him and Cody knew what he was gona confess "I-

"he justs wants to apoligise for not telling you earlier" Cody piped in "and he's gona make up for it by playing at the dance with the rest of his band" she smile genuinely at Sebatien and also widened her eyes as a warning to keep his mouth shut

"Yeah..Yeah" Seb agreed


	12. Chapter 12 Jess

Chapter 11  
Cody paced back and forth in the room later that day. She hated the fact she had to bring Jake back into her life but she had gotten Sebastian into the mess and she was going to get him out of it. A knock on her door made her stop her frantic pacing "come in" she called; she was surprised as Squib walked into her bedroom. She had expected Sebastian, it was rare for Squib to just drop by her house

"Hi Cody" he smiled almost shyly

"Hey" she smiled sitting down on her bed "What are you doing here?"

"I um..well I just dropped by to say hi"

"Hi" she shrugged, a bit skeptical

"So his really in a band huh"

"Yep" she nodded

"I really thought for awhile there you guys were together"

"His just my friend" Cody laughed, "I swear"

He sighed in relief "I..well..i better go. C ya around"

"Bye" Cody laughed as he scurried out of her room

"Don't do this" Sebastian cried grabbing Cody's arm the next day as she walked towards the courts.

"Jee Seb you nearly scared me half to death" Cody gasped pulling away

"Cody call Jake and tell him its off" Sebastian begged "Forget about me and this stupid band. It's about time I tell everyone my secret anyways"

"Sebastian I told you I would get you outta this and I will. Just forget about me and Jake, I'm a big girl I can protect myself"

"Maybe not though Code, and whatta about Squib. This could ruin your chances with him"

"Squibs just my friend, Sebastian!" She exclaimed, "Stop trying to talk me outta this! It isn't going to work! Everything will work out I promise"

"Cody I have a bad feeling"

"Sebastian.." Cody sighed " Everything! Will be fine"

Sebastian shook his head as Cody walked away. He knew everything wouldn't be fine, not if this Jake guy had anything to do with it.


	13. Chapter 13 Chelsea

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Squib, please stop bouncing the ball off the wall." Sebastien groaned as he flipped through the pages of the new issue of Sports Illustrated.

"Fine." Squib grumbled letting the ball bounce one last time. He turned onto his stomach on top of his bed and began to stare at Sebastien. 

"What?"

"I just can't picture you playing guitar." Squib mocked

"You'll see in a few more days, I'm sure I'm much better than you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is." Squib mentally kicked himself, he had no idea how to play guitar and soon the mystery of his 'guitar lessons' would be revealed, and Sebastien was facing a similar problem.

"You know what I believe you, no need for a challenge. I'll just see how much you suck on Friday." _That's right, Furlong, play it smooth._

"Actually I don't think I'll be playing on Friday."

"And why not? Megan's already booked you and everything, you can't back out now."

"I'm not backing out!"

"Yes you are."

"Look, my, um, err, drummer is busy."

"Sure, Seb, whatever you say."

"Uh, Squib. Can I tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell ANYONE."

"Yeah, yeah, what is it."

Sebastien didn't want to tell Squib his secret but Cody was his friend and he didn't trust Jake at all and it was about time he stop hiding behind his secret, afterall Squib was supposed to be his best friend and his financial status shouldn't be issue. "I'm not really who you think I am. My dad works at Arnie's, he's not some rich ambassador and whenever I leave school grounds it's too go help him at the restaurant so that we could pay rent." There he said it.


	14. Chapter 14 Rabi

**_Chapter 14_**

Squib just sat there with his mouth hanging open. when he did recover he asked "why are you telling me this now and..why was Cody making excuses for you?"

"because she knew" Seb said simply

"you mean you told her and not me?" Squib was starting to get angry

"no..i didn't tell her..she just found out and confronted me about it. she probably knows because of her Dad" Seb explained quickly

"oh OK but still why are you telling me now?"

"Squib. i don't leave so i can practise with a band because i go to help my dad at Arnie's and Cody said MY band would be able to perform at the dance"

"so..." Squib looked confused

"c'mon Squib put two and two together, its not that hard" Seb teased

and then it clicked "if you dont have a band then who's gona play at the dance?" Squib asked

"Au Mondeu! Squib! Cody lied about the band okay? and just to get me out of this mess now she went to some guy and asked him to play at the dance. but this guy isn't right" Seb blurted. he didn't want to tell him Cody's secret just get him to protect her from Jake but now it was too late.

"What do you mean he's not right?" Squib asked worriedly. he wasn't going to let this guy harm Cody

"nothing..he's just one of those badboys.."

"Sebastien Tell me!"

"fine fine he's the guy that Cody did it with but she didn't mean to he kinda forced her into it"  
first Squib looked confused and then he understood "but Squib don't tell Cody i told you!" but it was already to late cause Squib had left and Seb followed just in case Squib lost his head.


	15. Chapter 15 starSHINE

**_Chapter 15_**  
Squib marched into Cody's house and banged her bedroom door open.  
"Squib! You scared me, idiot! What are you doing back here anyways?" She heard someone thundering up the stairs and just stared at him. "What is going on?"  
"SQUIB! SQUIB YOU CAN'T-" Sebastien stopped as he saw the awful scene beginning to unfold.  
"He can't what? ERG!" huffed Cody.  
"I can do whatever I want, French boy. Or should I say, poor boy!" Squib caught himself and immediately regretted opening his mouth. "I'm so sorry Sebastien…I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean it at all!"  
"Get out of here Squib," hissed Cody. "I don't want to deal with you right now."  
"Fine…I- wait! I'm not leaving! Sebastien, you go away for the weekend and suddenly all these secrets are coming out. First you have a band…then you don't have a band…then you tell me you've been lying about your rich dad the whole time!" yelled Squib.  
"Do you WONDER why I didn't tell you anything? Look at what you've done already!"  
Squib paused, then changed tracks. "And what about you Cody?" Sebastien warned him to shut up, but he was ignored. "No one told us you were raped!"  
Cody stared at him with intense hatred. How could I ever have liked him? She thought. "Get out. NOW!" She turned to Sebastien and threw a book at him. "I trusted you! I don't ever want to see you again!"  
Squib stormed out immediately, but Sebastien lingered for a second. "We're here for you, you know?" He gazed at her sadly, before exiting the room too.


	16. Chapter 16 fifteenloverox

**Chapter 16**

When Cody didn't show up for breakfast the next day, Adena and Megan wondered why, but Squib and Sebastien knew.

"What did you do, Squib?" Megan asked breaking the silence.

"Why is it that whenever something happens it's always my fault?" Squib exclaimed, angry.

"Because most of the time it is!" Adena joined into the yelling fight, soon every one of the top guns were in a screaming fight, everyone that is except for Cody. A few minutes later, Adena, Megan, Squib, and Sebastien sat down and ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, not noticing Cody in the doorway.  
-----  
The top guns were falling apart after each day that went by. After three days, they sat at seperate tables, not talking to each other. Whenever they did start a conversation, it always ended with screaming and yelling.

Cody hadn't shown her face anywhere, she went to classes then disappeared somewhere. Sebastien attempted to follow her, but she saw him and he lost her a few moments later. Squib wanted to say he was sorry, but he couldn't. It would ruin his reputation.  
-----  
"Adena, I need to talk to you." Megan said as she walked into their room.

"What is it?" Adena said coldly, closing up her book.

"You're actually reading?" Megan was surprised, and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You know what, yes I'm reading." Adena handed her the book. Megan looked at it.

"Quantum Physics?" Megan didn't believe her, she looked through the book and found a magazine. "Now that's the Adena I know."

"So what, maybe I don't read about stupid math."

"Adena, it's science." Megan corrected her.

"Whatever." Adena stood up and was about to leave until Megan started to talk.

"Why are we fighting?" Megan asked.


	17. Chapter 17 anum

**Chapter 17**  
_The lights went out and i was in the middle so i had to re write it but here it is a little late but i hope that it's good enough_

Squib and Sebastian had been sitting in their rooms lost in their own worlds. Sebastian was getting fed up with the silence so he attempted to talk and fix it between them, "Squib not going to talk to me because I am not as rich as you thought I was?" When Sebastian didn't get a reply from Squib and tried again but this time it wasn't much of a question. "Well I know that you need to talk about this and I am hear for you when ever you decided to talk to me," and with that Sebastian returned to his math book and continued studying until…  
"It's not that you're not rich that I am upset about it's that you kept it from and told Cody, I thought I was your best friend," Squib finally turned from the table and faced Sebastian.  
"I didn't want to tell anyone since all you guys ever care about is money and I knew that if I told you I would lose you as a friend, I knew none of you would understand, Cody followed me once and figured it out herself I begged her not tell you cause I knew I would lose you," Sebastian explained  
"You actually thought that I would not be your friend just because of some money, Sebastian we are all here for you and you shouldn't have kept it from us,"  
"Well it's too late and I no longer know what to do I hate myself for everything I told good to cover and now I she has to go threw something she shouldn't it's all my fault,"  
"No it's not I shouldn't have gone to her and told her I knew but I just can't let this happen to someone I love," Squib suddenly regretted what just came out of his mouth. "You know as a very good friend," he tried to cover but he knew it was too late.  
"So finally the big guy lets his felling out," Sebastian joked. Squib grabbed a book from his table and threw it towards Sebastian.  
"Don't worry I know that you love Meagan so we are even,"  
"Well smarty pants, I got to go practice my backhand,"  
"Good you should really do that since I am going to beat you tomorrow. Hey shouldn't you tell the Meagan and Adena the truth about yourself"  
"I am scared that Meagan is going to hate me and I won't have a chance with her not that I do,"  
"Oh, do you feel emotional," Squib deserved the same book that was headed toward his head as soon as it his head feel back. "Sorry, and that hurt,"  
"You deserved it and iam going to think about it how iam going to tell them," and with that Sebastian got up and headed for the door.  
"Hey, what about Cody, I haven't talked to her in a while," Squib wondered  
"Well go find her, you idiot and tell her your sorry and that she can't possibly do this and don't just tell her convince her that she can't to this," Sebastian closed the door and was out of site. Squib sat their absorbing in their whole conversation before he got up and headed out the door himself, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but his legs just wouldn't stop and by the time he was out of the building he was sure that he was doing the right thing. He had to be.


	18. Chapter 18 Rabi

**_Chapter 18_**

"Why are we fighting?" Megan asked

"I don't know..."Adena said slowly

"well i do and it's really not our fault"

"well then who do you want me to blame" Adena asked

"actually i was going to talk to you about this before but with all the fights-"

"Megan will you spit it out already!" Adena yelled impatiently

"i think all this had to do with Sebastien, Squib and Cody" Megan said quickly "and i also think that Cody is the main person whom all this is happening because of"

Adena looked taken aback by the news of Cody. it almost seemed as though Megs was blaming her for everything. "so...it's all Cody's fault" Adena questioned

"NO! it's just that even though we seem to be Cody's best friends, Seb and Squib are more close and they care more for some reason and i just think we should find out whats wrong and help Cody. tell her we're here for her too." Megan explained

a smile spread on Adena's face and to her surprise it was the same mischvious kind that was on Megs face. "i think we should snoop around a little" Adena said slyly

"my thoughts exactly" Megan replied with the same sly smile on her face. so the 2 girls left their room to go search for the boys but they wern't there so they decided to go to Cody's instead. without being detected of course.


	19. Chapter 19 starSHINE

**_Chapter 19_**  
"Cody?" Squib entered her room quietly, for the third time that day.  
"How did you get in here? I told you not to come back…EVER!" Cody was enraged that he'd even thought of talking to her. Hadn't she made it clear he wasn't wanted?  
"Look…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I just thought that you didn't trust us enough to confide in us…we're Top Gun. That doesn't include just the tennis players, Citygirl." He winced. "I mean, Cody."  
She shut her book; it was a thin disguise anyways. When Cody turned to face Squib, he could see tears still making their way down her face. He stepped closer, hesitating in case Cody objected. When she didn't, he sat on the bed with her and gave her a hug. "It's ohkay, you know. Well…it will be. We're here for you." When they looked up, they saw Megan and Adena standing in the doorway.  
"Squib's right…"  
"For once," added Adena.  
"You can always trust us, no matter what Cody," said Megan softly.  
"So, what's wrong?"  
"You don't know?" asked Cody.  
"No…well, we've been pretty busy fighting with each other. For no reason."  
Sebastien showed up, and crept into the room, unnoticed.  
"We should never have done that…it was so stupid!" said Squib.  
"It doesn't matter…the important thing is Cody, right now," Megan interjected.  
"Do you think you're ready to tell us?" said Sebastien. They all turned, surprised that he was there. He shrugged. "I thought I'd find you guys here."  
"Well…I have to be, considering the circumstances." Squib wiped away Cody's tears and she explained where she and Sebastien had gone a few days earlier. When she got to the part where Jake told her to come over after the show, she stopped.  
"Jake said the only way for him to play was if Cody came home with him after the show. Otherwise…" started Sebastien.  
"Otherwise he'd hurt Seb. And I know he'd do it, he's hurt other people before!" cursed Cody.  
"Like you," breathed Megan.  
"Yes. Like me." She drew breath, hoping to gain strength from the air. Instead, she found it in Squib. "I used to spend all day just hanging out with Jake. My dad was here, at Cascadia, and my mom was busy…she never cared where I was as long as I was home before midnight. So…things got deeper. At first, Jake and I were just friends. Then he started hitting…" she flinched, almost as if he was in the room at that moment. "And touching. I couldn't say anything because he always threatened to hurt my friends, like he did this time. Finally, one night it got too far. He…" she gulped. "He forced me onto the bed and whenever I tried to get away…" she motioned viciously. "He had a very strong fist. I couldn't leave…no matter how hard I tried. Luckily, I didn't get pregnant that night."  
The gang all rushed in to join Cody on her bed. They didn't speak, because they knew she wasn't done. "I didn't come back to his house the next day, but he came to find me. I was home alone, so no one noticed. He brought me to his house, and I got a big talk about how I should have been grateful, and I should thank him for doing what he did. I argued back, and he beat me unconscious. I don't know what happened in between then, and when I woke up…but I have a feeling nothing good happened. I…was practically naked when I finally came out of it. I grabbed my clothes and ran home, good thing he was sleeping on the couch. My dad came to pick me up a week later- he didn't know, he still doesn't know. It was just good timing. And Squib! I owe you an explanation…this is why I couldn't keep going, after that night in the boat. I was scared…"  
"You know I'd never do that to do," he said.  
"I do…" She turned her face towards his, and they kissed, right there in front of all their best friends. On the floor, Sebastien had taken his best friend's lead and took Megan's hand. She looked at him, and they swore their undying love with a single kiss, and no words.  
"So where do we go from here?"


	20. Chapter 20 Marielaine

**Chapter 20**

"So where do we go from here?" Cody asked Squib.  
Squib hesitated before saying: "It will all work out fine, I promise. I will protect you."  
He knew it sounded like a standard line, but he just didn't knew what else to say. He caressed her beautiful red hair with his hand, moved his face closer to hers and they kissed again.  
Adena just sat there, all alone. On her left side Cody and Squib were kissing. On her right side, Sébastien and Megan had just ended their tender kiss and were holding hands and staring intensively in each other's eyes. It looked so sweet and cute, that it almost made Adena vomit. She felt so uncomfortable in Cody's room, surrounded by lovebirds. She felt like a fifth wheel, a feeling she had never felt before. It has always been her who got the guy! She was the one with the seductive hairtoss! Did she lose the power of getting every boy she wanted? She noticed Sébastien's head moving closer to Megan's and she knew they were going to kiss again. Adena couldn't stand to be in that room for a second more, so she got up and muttered: "Well, I guess this is my cue to leave."  
No one seemed to have heard her and she was able to sneak out the house quietly.  
But the privacy of the four lovebirds didn't last that long. Only one minute after Adena had left, Cody's father came home.  
"Cody, I've got you those rolls of film you needed!" he yelled before he entered the room.  
Squib immediately released his lips from Cody's and jumped off her bed. Megan practically pushed Sébastien away from her.  
Cody's dad stepped into the room and saw the shocked faces of the four kids.  
"Was there something going on I may not know anything about?" he asked curiously.  
"Uh, no, dad," Cody started, "we were just talking about… uhm… the staff! Yeah, we were talking about the staff, you know, which ones rock and which ones suck."   
"O, in that case I'd better leave, I don't want to know anything about the thoughts the students have of my colleagues."  
Only a couple of seconds after dr. Myers had left, Sébastien said he'd better go too. He looked at Megan and raised his eyebrows, giving her a sign. Megan understood and said: "Yeah, I think… me too."  
Sébastien and Megan left the house and they walked silently into the direction of their dorms. They were walking next to each other, but there was still a space between them.  
_I have to tell her_, Sébastien thought, _after all, Squib knows it too now. I can't hide it from her anymore, especially not now we're a couple. But are we actually a couple? We've never said we were, we just kissed. Aargh, why does love has to be so complicated?_  
"Is something bothering you?" Megan broke the silence.  
"No, it's nothing," Sébastien reacted and he grabbed her hand and hold it tightly.  
Megan looked at Sébastien, but he seemed to be occupied with other things hence he was looking straight in front of him as long as they were walking side by side. Maybe he regretted ever kissing her, maybe he thought she was a terrible kisser. After all, she didn't have that much experience in kissing. She did had a boyfriend when she was ten years old, but that was more a friend who was a boy. She had kissed Squib, or actually Squib had kissed her, but that was a "truth or dare" assignment. She had kissed Justin Powers, but that was just a big mistake. And then, she had kissed Sébastien. In many of her dreams, she was kissing him, but the actual kisses were so much different than the ones from her dreams. They were better, way better. Did they just mean nothing to Sébastien?  
She kept staring at Sébastien's face until he looked back at her. A warm smile appeared on his face and Megan felt like she was melting away. Sébastien let go of her hand, wrapped his arm around Megan's waist and hugged her gently. He had to tell her, he had to tell her he wasn't the person he said he was. He needed to tell her some place private.  
"Uhm, do you wanna come to the back court with me?" Sébastien asked.  
"Uh, okay," Megan answered, "I'll grab my racket."  
"Uhm, I don't think we're really gonna need the rackets…"  
"Uh, okay," Megan said and she could notice she was starting to blush so she looked away from Sébastien. _Oh, my face must be totally red by now! This is so embarrassing!_  
When they arrived at the back court, they went to the benches and sat there next to eachother, without saying a thing. Sébastien was staring in front of him again and was thinking whether he should tell it immediately or whether he should wait a short while. Megan was staring at Sébastien, but quickly turned her head when Sébastien looked back. Sébastien gave Megan a kiss on the cheek on Megan looked back at him again.  
After the longest kiss they had shared until then, Sébastien decided to tell Megan his secret, he knew this was the only opportunity to tell her. If he would keep it from her longer, she would never forgive him.  
"Megan," he started, "I have to tell you something."  
_Oh dear, after that sentence it's very rare to hear good news. Bad case scenario: he dumps me. Good case scenario: he's got mono._  
"I'm not… I'm not like your kind of people."  
"What do you wanna say with that?" Megan bursted out laughing, "Are you like an alien, or something? Haha!"  
"Well, maybe I am in your eyes… I'm not rich."  
"Huh?" Megan was wondering if she heard him correctly.  
"My family isn't even middle class, we're actually very poor."  
"WHAT!" Megan's reaction was furious and she escaped from Sébastien's grip.  
Sébastien had expected Megan to be surprised, but he had never thought that she would react so extreme.  
Megan had never known that much about Sébastien, but there was one thing about him that she never doubted. He was rich. But apparently that has all been a lie. She felt like she didn't know him at all. Maybe this wasn't the only "fact" of his life where he was lying about. Maybe he wasn't even from France! Maybe his name wasn't even Sébastien Dubé! Maybe he didn't even love her!  
Megan began to have trouble breathing, her eyes were filled with tears. She had to get away. She had to get away from him. Away from that liar.


	21. Chapter 21 Rabi

_**Chapter 21**_

Adena had gone to sleep after leaving Cody's room. _boy do i ever feel left out_ she thought and went to sleep thinking about her dream guy but even bofre she got to dreaming she was awakened by a pillow hitting her. "HEY!" another pillow hit her "cut it out!" she looked up to see Megan with pillow #3 in her hand with tears running down her face yet an angry expression on her face."Mehs whats wrong?" Adena asked worriedly. just a little while ago Megan had been so happy with Sebastien "was it Sebastien..did he do something" at the sound of Sebastiens name another pillow hit Adena. luckily no more pillows were left on her bed to be thrown. Adena cautiosly made her way over to Megans bed at sat down beside her. She was just about to ask what had happened when Megan started talking.

"He's A liar. a fake. a phony. a fraud. if he can lie about that one thing then who knows how many other things he's also lied about. how can i ever believe him again?

"who? sebastien?"

"yeah..."and Megan told Adena the whole story. after she was done the girls shared a moment of thought. finally Adena spkoe up "i think you should go back to him and apoligise for running off" When Megan's face looked struck she explained further "you like him don't you? and he likes you back and he proved it by telling you the truth."

Megan understood and suddenly looked shocked "i have to go find him..before its to late!" and she rushed out the door.

Sebastien had gone back to his dorm after his little chat with Megan and found Squib their. "Your back from Cody's?" Seb asked

Squib looked up "Yeah" he heard a faint tone of hurt in his voice. had something happened between him and Megan? right now he'd usullly tease him about Cody but he was just going to bed. "what's wrong man?"

Seb sat up. he decided to lie but when he opened his mouth everything came out truthfully. He was amazedthat Squib had actually listened to the whole thing without an interuption but then _maybe Cody's rubing off on him_ he thought

finally Squib said "Dude sorry to break it to you but i think she's only interested in your money."

Seb got angry at this "What the hell! where'd that come from..Megan wouldn't ever care about riches-"

"then why did she run away tonight?" Squib challenged

"she..she had tears in her eyes when she left!" Seb protested

"Maybe you also broke her heart with her trust then"

"i gotta go" Seb said. it was useless talking to Squib but maybe he was right.

as soon as Seb left Squib also left to get Cody. Seb and Megs were both walking and seemed to come back to the back court. Adena who had already been there becaus eof her loneliness jumped behind some bushes to watch the seen and Squib and Cody also arrived sneakily and hid in their own bush. slowly Megs and Seb approached each other without a word...


	22. Chapter 22 Anum

**Chapter 22**

They walked closer until they couldn't take another step without bumping into each other. They stood there silently both lost for words, they weren't sure what to say it's not like they had time to figure it all out and that's when Meagan took a step back and turned her face she whipped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She turned back around to see Sebastian turning and walking away she quickly grabbed his arm and held on and waited for him to turn to face her.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Meagan finally spoke  
"Well the thing I most feared was that you would walk away just like you did earlier,"  
"The only reason I ran away from you because I was mad that you didn't tell me earlier not because you don't have money, money has nothing to do with this,"  
"Well I didn't think I could I knew that if I told you that I was poor I would loose every chance I had with you,"  
"Sebastian I never liked you because of your money,"  
"Well, why did you run away then?"  
"I was scared that if you could lie about that, you could lie about everything including the feeling you have for me,"  
"All the feelings I ever had for you have been true and always will, I do understand that you will never forgive me and be with me but I would really like us to at least stay good friends,"  
Meagan didn't have anything to say she was shocked by his response; she stood their staring blankly at him and notices the she was becoming teary again. She all of a sudden stood on her tip toes and captured Sebastian's lips, he was shocked but it all sank in as he held her tightly. They suddenly heard rattling and whispering from the bushes and they pulled apart and headed towards the bushes hand in hand.  
"Umm. Boo," Squib yelled as he noticed Sebastian bending down and looking at Cody and him talk.  
"Ahh I'm scared," Meagan said sarcastically from behind Sebastian, they all started laughing. "Come on Adena we know you're their,"  
Adena appeared from the bushes beside them.  
"So, you guys all right together,"


	23. Chapter 23 starSHINE

**_Chapter 23_**  
The group was reunited. They talked deep into the night, and each of them reconciled themselves with the new situation. Rather, the new information. Adena still felt a little lonely, but the lovebirds had all decided to be just a bit more tactful around each other. In the morning, they ate together for what seemed like the first time in months.  
"So I was checking the rankings," started Megan.  
"When are you ever _not_ checking the rankings?" asked Squib.  
"Shut up!" teased Cody.  
Megan raised her voice, "so I was checking the rankings, and I just remembered…they're picking the players to go to the Hamstead tournament in two days!"  
"What's the Hamstead?" Sebastien needed to know everything, in case he missed a chance at making the millions he and his father hoped for. Or at least, making the rent.  
Adena swallowed her last piece of pasta and explained. "It's this international tennis tournament. Every year, the European board picks two players from Canada, and every year, the player's come from Cascadia. It's bigger than the K-10!"  
Sebastien heard this, and vowed to get into the tournament. He was already ranked at the top of his age group, and he needed international coverage to make a mark on the tennis world. It could be his big start! On the other side of the table, Megan was contemplating the same thing. Hamstead would definitely get people's attention.  
"Think about it…international tourney! You'd get endorsement deals, media attention, the whole world would know your name!" Squib got lost in his fantasy, staring off into the distance.  
"Well, we're not going to get into the Hamstead if we don't practise," Megan rose from the table and picked up her tray. "Coming, Adena?"  
"Nah…it's okay. I'll come later!" Sebastien was lost in a fantasy of his own, but it was shattered when Megan stood up, giving him a clear view of the caf. Standing in the entrance, was Jake.  
Sebastien walked towards him in a daze.  
"Hey tennis star! Where's Cody?" Jake sneered.  
"What are you doing here?" hissed Sebastien, ignoring the question.  
No one had ever heard him sound so angry. Megan turned and ran to Sebastien, and everyone at the table had frozen when they saw the two of them, face to face. Cody paled, and dropped her eyes to the table. Jake had broken her the last time she saw him. If he tried anything this time, she wasn't sure she could resist.  
"Hey I asked you a question!" Jake was seething. "Where's Cody?" He scanned the room, and his eyes fell upon the girl, now in Squib's arms. Jake shoved Sebastien out of his way and marched towards her.  
"What do you think you're doing!" he thundered. Squib squeezed her tighter, wishing he could knock this guy into a million pieces. "LOOK AT ME!"  
Cody timidly turned her face towards him. She expected the slap that whipped across her cheeks and held on tighter to Squib. He remained deathly silent, staring unequivocally at this intruder.  
"Who is this?" When Cody didn't answer, he pulled her wrist away from Squib and twisted it. She seemed unfazed- all her energy was spent on keeping Squib from fighting him.  
Cody whispered in Squib's ear, "Whatever you do, don't fight him. Please."  
Jake seemed to grow two feet taller in the seconds it took for him to realize he was the outsider here, not anyone else. He couldn't alienate them. "Secrets, Cody? You're keeping secrets from me?" He laughed. "You can't hide anything from me." He pulled her up and away from Squib in one deft move, clutching both her wrists in one hand. Squib willed himself to obey Cody's words, as everyone in Top Gun stood up, and Megan looked up anxiously as she tended to Sebastien. He pushed back her hair and whispered, "Your friends can't help you." With searing deliberation, he cracked one of her wrists. As she moaned in pain, he released her and knocked her out. Cody crashed to floor with one broken wrist and completely unconscious. The last thing she saw was Squib, hurtling at Jake.


	24. Chapter 24 Marielaine

Chapter 24

Squib was fuelled with anger, but he still wasn't strong enough for Jake. Squib's nose was bleeding and he felt dizzy. Jake was now punching Squib in the stomach. Squib tried to defend himself, but he felt he was getting weak. Everyone in the Open was staring at Jake and Squib's fight. Adena ran away as fast as she could to get staff to help Cody and to break Jake and Squib apart. Megan was just staring at the awful scene and clinging herself to Sébastien's arm. And Sébastien's mind had never been so active before.  
_I have to do something_, Sébastien thought, _I have to help Squib. But I don't think I can beat that bastard down either. Why is the staff taking so long? If I help Squib, I know for sure that I'll get hurt too. And if I get hurt, then I'll won't be able to go to the Hampstead Tournament. If I don't go to the Hampstead, then I'll won't make money, and I really need that money. What to do? Friends or finance, friends or finance, choose Sébastien, choose!_  
Suddenly Sébastien got an idea: maybe he could knock Jake out with his foodtray. Jake was too occupied with beating Squib up that he wouldn't notice Sébastien standing behind him, right? It was worth to try, it was all or nothing. Sébastien gently pushed Megan away from him and picked up his tray. Because of his hastiness, he accidentally knocked over Adena's bowl with salad. Jake heard that and when Sébastien was standing behind him, he quickly turned to face Sébastien and shoved him away. Sébastien slipped over the salad that was lying on the floor and fell with his whole weight on his right arm. Just when Jake wanted to kick Sébastien, coach Gunnerson and another coach got rushed into the Open and managed to suppress Jake.

Sébastien was the first to return from the school's nurse. Megan and Adena didn't had much eagerness to practise after what happened during breakfast so they had waited on a bench outside for the others to return. Megan ran towards her love when she saw him walking into their direction wearing a bandage around his right arm.  
"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Megan asked worried.  
"Well, at least my injury isn't as bad as Cody's or Squib's," Sébastien said, "but I won't be able to tennis for at least a couple of days. So no Hampstead for me…"  
"Ah, sweety…"  
"You know what the worst thing is? I didn't got my injury because of the fight, I got my injury because I slipped over salad. SALAD!"  
"Well, you did got pushed…"  
"But if I hadn't dropped that bowl… And if I never had lied about my financial status, then this all would never have happened!"  
"Stop blaming yourself, Sébastien, you don't win anything with that."  
"No… especially not the Hampstead Tournament."

There was no band that could be arranged last minute for the dance, so Rick performed as a DJ. At the end of the dance the two contestants for the Hampstead Tournament would be announced. Top Guns had only sat silently at a table during the whole dance. Cody's wrist was broken and Squib had broken his nose, but they both wanted to be at the dance because of the annunciation of the Hampstead Tournament contestants. After all, Megan and Adena were the only ones of Top Guns that weren't injured and had a change at contesting.  
Finally the end of the dance had come and President Bates had asked everyone's attention. He first announced the male contestant, it was Peter, who was second on the rankinglist.  
Megan searched the room to count how many girls there were in Group A. She counted eight, herself included. That meant that she had a change of 12,5 to get into the Hampstead, she calculated.  
"And now the name of the female contestant…" the voice of Bates sounded through the microphone.  
_Please pick me, please pick me, please pick me, please pick me_, Megan wished.  
"Adena Stiles!"  
Adena yelled of happiness and hugged Megan. Megan had trouble not getting jealous. She wanted to go to the Hampstead so badly, now her best friend was going, did she had to feel sorry for herself or happy for her best friend? If only she had practised more the last days instead of taking care of her injured boyfriend all the time.


	25. Chapter 25 TotallyObsessed

Chapter 25!

"What are you doing?" "Packing what else" Adena the Hamstead isn't for another couple of days" "so I am excited and I feel like packing" "well could you at least pack when I am not in the room" Megan mumbled to herself "what did you say Megs" "Oh nothing Adena" Megan got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom she had to go find Sebastion she had to talk to him before she blew up infront Adena. Megan didn't want to be mad about Adena getting chose over her but how could she not be Adena was her best freind "why did she had to get pick my own roommate" Megan mumbled why she was brushing her teeth  
LATER THAT DAY  
"Cody are you asleep?" "Nope come in" when Seb walked in he saw Cody try to move but she just ended up in more pain "Cody no it's Ok i'll come to you" Cody nodded and turned back over. "Cody I just wanted to apploize "Why Seb" "well cause I shouldn't of got you to lie for me" " Seb it was for a good reason" But now everyone knows and everything is fine"Cody said Seb smiled and then went back to frowning "except for Jake" Seb looked up at Cody "How's Squib" Cody said changing the subject Cody looked down and tried to focuse on the floor" "he's getting better" I haven't seen him since the dance I was getting worried. Just then Megan came in "hey Cody" "how you doing?" better" "Seb could I talk to you" Megan said "ya, bye Cody I'll come back soon and I will give you a update on Squib" "Ok" Cody said trying to be relax but she knew that there was more to come from Jake this was diffently not the end.

"Sebastion I really need to talk or practice or run or something" "Seb what's wrong with me why didn't I get chosen?" "Megan nothing is wrong with you calm down" Seb said holding both of her arms so she could only focuse right on his eyes "I don't want to be mad but I am I wanted this so bad and why oh why did it have to be her! "My best friend my roommate, this is going to haunt me forever" "Megan slow down" "I have to run" "Megan" "What" Megan said looking back"can I come?" "sure" "wait Megan" "I have to say something" I love you" I love you too" Megan smiled and lifted her head and gave a Seb a soft kiss

"Cody?" "Seb is that you?" "Nope" "guess again" "oh no Jake no" Jake how did you get in here?" "Pretty easy actully just opened the door and walked in" "Jake please leave now" Jake walked over to Cody and sat on bed right next to Cody's body. All Cody could feel was her hands shaking in pain she new what was instore for her "Cody you know you never gave me my reward" "I don't owe you anything Jake" "Didn't you notice how you wern't up on the stage at the dance the other night" "That's funny Cody" Jake laughed. Jake started leaning in on Cody, Cody tried to move away but she was in too much pain so she just laid there, helplessly laid there


	26. Chapter 26 Rabi

**_Chapter 26_**

"Jake STOP! please stop" Cody pleaded and to her surprise he did.

"hmm...i think i left the front door unlocked. better go fix that. wouldn't wana be disturbed would we?" he smirked and left.

Cody gathered up all the strenght she could and sat up. _I have to do something or i'll get raped again! last time i was lucky but what if i get pregnant this time! how am i gona explain that to everyone?_ she thought as she got up. she went to her door and locked it. she knew she had little time till he broke it down but she wasn't going to waste it waiting for someone to come rescue her. quietly, she made her way to the balcony and was just climbing over the railing when she heard someone slamming on the door.

"Cody baby c'mon...let's just get this over with. no point in making me wait. you know i don't like waiting" he hissed dangerously from the other side of the door. "fine you wana be this way then i'll help myself" he said as he attemped to break down the door. Cody didn't wait to watch if he succeded or not. she slowly climbed down the pipe beside her balcony but her injured wrist made it hard for her to hold on and she fell. there was a loud crack and then an ear-peircing scream escaped from Cody breaking the peace of the night. she had broken her leg. Jake hurried outside to the injured Cody and smiled to himself when he saw her holding her leg crying out in pain. "don't worry Cody i got you now" he said as he picked her up into his arms. Cody was too preoccupied with the pain in her leg that she didn't care if it was Jake who had picked her up. she put her hands around his neck and sobbed into his chest "J-jake! it hur-rts so Baaad. please ma-make it gg-go away!"

Jake started walking with Cody in his arms. _perfect_ he thought. he'd take her away to the hospital and she'd be so grateful that she'd surender herself to him. 

Unfortuneately for him Megs and Seb who had been running nearby had also heard Cody's scream. they ran as fast as they could to Cody's house and tried to getin but the door was locked. they decided to go near her window and tell to see if she was okay but when they got there, they saw something that shocked them. there was Cody in the arms of Jake and he was walking away with her. yet she wasn't struggling to break free of him. her face was contorted in pain and her leg was at a wierd angle. they both rushed to Jake and attacked him from behind and he dropped Cody. Sebastien didn't give Jake any time to guess what happened but started punching him and Megan went over to Cody.

"You Bastard!" Seb screamed though punches "how dare you force Cody!"

by now Jake had understood what was going on and started fighting back.

Meanwhile Megan was supporting Cody away from the boys and her way to the dorms. suddenly they bumped into someone and Cody screamed in pain as she fell back. "Code?" Squib face came into view. "what happened? are you okay?" then he noticed Megan and started questioning her "What happened to her?"

"it's Jake!" She explained and Squib's face filled with hate "he came for Cody and she tried to get away and broke her leg in the process and now he's fighting Sebastien back there" she pointed her thumb backwards

Squib wasted no time in running at full speed to where Megan had pointed. when he arrived at the scene he saw Sebastien and Jake fighting and Jake winning. so he went to join in thinking _NO one gets away with hurting MY Cody!_


	27. Chapter 27 starSHINE

**_Chapter 27_**

"Coach! He's back, he's back!" gasped Megan. She laid Cody on a bed and laboured to explain. "Sebastien and Squib are beating him up behind the faculty residence! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! KILL HIM!" She slammed the wall as her hands shook with anger.  
"Are they still there?" Coach Gunnerson asked.  
"I don't know! I'm got to help them!" Megan was about to run out of his office, but he caught her before she got out.  
"No! We don't need more students involved in this. Take care of Cody, call an ambulance, find more staff to help me." She stared at him. "GET GOING O'CONNOR!" With that, he dashed towards Squib, Sebastien and Jake.  
"Break it up boys!" he thundered as he raced towards them. "Break it UP!"  
They paid him no heed as he tried to pull them apart. Realizing they were too strong, he ran into the residence and banged on the doors of his colleagues. The other coaches and teachers ran out to stop the fight, Dr. Myer's among them.  
With all the extra help, it wasn't difficult separating them. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" roared President Bates. "Who is this?"  
"He was trying to get Cody again!" huffed Sebastien. "She broke her leg trying to get out of the window."  
Dr. Myer's paled. "What do you mean, get Cody?"  
"She didn't tell you?" Coach Gunnerson was surprised. He thought for sure Cody's father would know.  
Squib flinched. "SHUT UP! WHERE'S CODY?" When he heard the ambulance, he wrenched free of whomever was holding him, and sprinted to meet it.  
"You people are all crazy!" spat Jake.  
"ARHHHHH!" Sebastien too got free and landed on top of Jake again, punching and kicking violently. Too soon, they were separated, and all eyes were on Sebastien.  
"You better explain yourself, and you better do it fast Mr. Dubé!" threatened President Bates.  
"He's a rapist! Before Cody came here, he'd been abusing her!" He turned to Dr. Myer's. "A week before you took her to Cascadia, he forced her to have sex with him. He beat her up so bad she couldn't resist! Then she went to him a few days ago to ask him to pretend to be my band for the dance, and he did but only if she slept with him again. When we all found out, we got Cody to cancel the gig, but he came back anyways. He said she owed him, and he was looking for her that day in the caf. He came back, tonight. He got in the house and Cody couldn't get away because he'd broken her wrist…but she tried to climb out her window anyways and broke her leg. He was going to rape her you have to kill him!"  
"BS!" Jake yelled. "I was just visiting an old friend!"  
"LIAR!" Sebastien could barely control himself. Dr. Myer's emerged from the crowd and studied Jake.  
"I have nothing to say to you." He turned, holding back tears and ran to the ambulance.  
"Bring these two boys to my office. I'll call the police, and we can all have a little chat," said President Bates. "They c-"  
"I need to see Cody and Megan," interrupted Sebastien.  
Bates was about to disagree, but Coach Gunnerson said, "He needs to go to the hospital anyways. He's probably made his arm worse."  
The crowd cleared as Gunns and Sebastien made their way to the hospital in silence. Each of them feared what they might find there- was Cody okay?


	28. Chapter 28 Rabi

**_Chapter 28_**

All the TopGuns were at the hospital along with President Bates, Coach Gunnerson and Dr.Myers. Cody was supposed to having her cast put on and was then going to be moved to Sebastien's room who had injured his broken arm a lot during the fight. Squib and Jake were getting cleaned up with a few nurses so there was a lot of tension around. Squib came back after being with the nurse for 15 minutes and informed them that Jake had fled. For some reason Dr.Myers also left when he heard this. soon after President Bates and Dr.Myers also left saying that they had to return to the school so only Adena, Squib and Megan were left. They sat for a long time and then the nurse came and told them that they could visit Sebastien and Cody if they wished.

They hurried to the room of their injured friends and saw them both slumped against pillows. for a moment no one moved but then Megan rushed to the seat besides Sebastien's bed and Squib went to the chair beside Cody's bed. Adena pulled a chair somewhere into the middle of the two beds and conversation broke out. 

"How are you guys Adena asked looking at her two friends who looked very pale in the dim lighting of the room.

"i'm okay" Sebastien said

"like it wasn't enough that he broke my wrist that now i've got a broken leg thanks to him" Cody muttered to no one in particular.

Squib could understand that she was in a lot of pain just by her voice. he put his hand over her petite one and in a resurring way and it made Cody feel so much better that she smiled.

"Oh that's it!" Adena said standing up. everyone looked at her confuses as she continued "i've been feeling so left out since you guys are all together now! well except Cody and Squib but" she turned to them "you guys are like made for each other so you'll definately get together before Cody leave's the hospital" she turned her so that now she was facing everyone "so now would be a good time to tell you that just before coming here, me and Dan got tgether" she finished with a broad grin. Dan was an extremely cute boy and was at the top of Group B.

Everyone one in the room also broke into smiles.

"Congrats" Sebastien said

"wow Adena what a sense of humour" Cody laughed

"yea..you were starting to make us feel guilty" Squib added

"i'm so happy for you" Megan said hugging her friend jubiliantly

And the TopGuns talked and laughed and teased away into the night. they had so much fun that they swore that they would never let anything come between them and would always stick by eah other no matter what.


	29. Chapter 29 starSHINE

**_CHAPTER 29_**

The morning came sooner than expected to all of Top Gun- after all, they'd fallen asleep a few hours after sunrise. Squib was sleeping on the bed with Cody, and Adena, Megan, and Sebastien lying cramped on the other. Well…Megan and Sebastien were cramped; Adena was spread out all over the mattress.  
A nurse squeaked into the room and started chuckling. She knocked on the door to wake them up and stood waiting, just inside the room.  
"Mphfff… what time…it?" mumbled Cody.  
"It's 10'o-clock hun," said the nurse gently.  
"Thanks…" Cody grabbed her extra pillow off the floor and chucked it at Megan's head. "Megs…g'morning."  
"What? What? What day is it? Do I have a match? Where's Adena?" called Megan. "Where…oh yea…the hospital." She turned over and saw Adena lying there, sleeping peacefully. "Adena! Get OFF!" She shoved her off the bed and rolled over, ready to go back to sleep.  
"Ow. Hey! A visitor!" chirped Adena. "How's it goin'?"  
"Quite well! You guys kept half the ward up last night…no wonder you're so sleepy." The nurse walked to Sebastien's bed and woke him up. "Come on, sleepyhead! I need to check your arm." Megan pulled her arm off from around his waist and helped him sit up while the nurse adjusted his sling. She went over to Cody's bed and fussed over her casts, while Squib snored through the whole episode.  
"Hey guys…" murmured Sebastien. "Someone wake up Squib!" Cody grinned mischievously and whacked Squib in the head.  
"Huh? Hey! What did you do that for?" he asked, too sleepy to be really angry.  
"At least you didn't get pushed off the bed," whined Adena. "If Dan was here…"  
"He'd do what?" teased Megs.  
"Guys, shut up…how am I supposed to play tennis if my arm's injured? What's wrong with it anyways?" asked Sebastien.  
Megan drudged up her memories of the day before. "The doctor said it wasn't broken…but you've got a ton of bruises everywhere. And your arm is uhh…super bruised."  
"Great vocab, Megs," voiced Squib.  
"Since when do you know anything about vocabulary?"  
"Ahem…" The gang stopped arguing while they searched out the source of the noise. A policeman walked into the room, followed by Dr. Myer's. "The doctor told us you finally woke up- although we could hear it from the waiting room," quipped the man.  
"It sounds like you're on the road to recovery," managed Dr. Myer's. It seemed like talking took a lot of effort for him.  
"We caught the guy…" started the policeman.  
Instantly, everyone in the room froze and focused their entire attention on him. "He didn't get far…caught this Jake guy trying to get a car less than a kilometre from here."  
"Is he in jail?" said Squib breathlessly.  
"He is. He's in custody…but Cody," Dr. Myer's said, "You have to testify against him. In court. He won't say a word to anyone, won't confess, and they need all of you to be witnesses. You're going to need to describe it all, Codes…"  
"When?" she squeezed out.  
"Soon. They want to get Adena's testimony before she leaves for the Hamstead, and when she get's back it'll be too late. Normally trials take months, or even years, but they bumped this one up because of the contents of the case," explained the police officer. He tipped his hat to them all and left, leaving a tense silence in his wake.  
"We're here for you Cody," whispered Megan.  
"All the way," added Adena.  
"No matter what," Sebastien said.  
"We'll be here," finished Squib.


	30. Chapter 30 Anum

**Chapter30**

The officer stepped back in the room to inform them that he will be leaving and will be calling Dr. Myers as soon as he gets a message from their lawyer.  
"Officer could I please have a minute with my daughter, then I will be joining you outside,"  
"Yeah I will be by the car in the parking lot," with that the officer left them all in silence. Meagan and Adena got up to leave Cody and her dad alone, they eyed for squib to get up from beside Cody.  
"Codes, we will be right outside," Squib kissed Cody's check and started to walk.  
"You guys don't have to leave you can stay it's not like you don't know anything I just need a minute with my daughter then I have to go with the officer.  
They three of them stopped beside Sebastian's bed, Meagan sat down beside him on the bed while Adena sat on the foot of the bed and Squib stood beside the stool. Mr. Myers made his way towards Cody and sat down on the stool beside her.  
"I am sorry dad," Cody began  
"Honey, there is nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything and you couldn't possible have changed the past either, all I wished for was that you wouldn't have kept it all to yourself all these years,"  
"I know, but I didn't know how to tell you," Cody looked down on the floor she couldn't face her dad.  
"It's okay Cody I am glad you told your friends and that I know now, I just want you to know that if you ever have anything to talk about, don't think of me as a father because I am here for you, I can be a father when you need a father I can also be a friend,"  
"I know dad,"  
"Okay now give me a hug, because I got to with the officer but I will be back as soon as I can," Cody leaned and gave her dad a hug, tears ran down her checks she didn't care if her friends could see them she knew she couldn't hide it from them. "Have fun and don't keep her up too late she needs a lot of rest and remember you guys are in a hospital," and with that Mr. Myers left the room. A silence fell over the top guns everyone at a lose of words, no one knew what to say or what to do. The silence started to get to Cody so she was the first to speck "Are you guys ever going to talk,"   
"Ye-ah ye-ah," Adena said from her corner  
"Are you okay Cody," Sebastian asked  
"Yeah, except the pain in my leg and arm I am perfectly fine, thanks though, you guys can go back to school you don't have to stay-"  
"Cody, we are here for and we are not going to leave," Squib said as he sat down on the stool next to her,"  
"But don't you guys have to go, what about the tournament Adena,"  
"President Bates gave us permission to stay here for today and maybe tomorrow and I don't leave for the tournament until Wednesday(it's Monday that day,), so I have time to with my friends,"  
"Thanks guys,"  
"We are here no matter what we will always be here," Meagan replied  
"Well since we are all here and I am getting hungry I will go and get some food for all of us," Squib suggested  
" I will go with you I saw this place a while ago I will show you," Adena insisted  
"Okay, we will be back," with that Squib and Adena made their way out of the room, leaving Meagan, Sebastian and Cody sitting and talking about other things to change the mood of the room.


	31. Chapter 31 starSHINE

**Chapter 31**

Dr. Myer's was staring at the ground as he walked towards the police officer's car. He just couldn't bear the thought of Cody having to repeat all the details in front of a court- in front of the guy who did this.

"Dr. Myer's! How did it go?" The police officer handed him a much-needed coffee and got into the car. Cody's dad followed him in, and they spoke as he drove.

"Well…it's not going to be fun. For any of them…but I just can't imagine this happening! I'm a psychologist, I should know when these things happen!" Dr. Myer's had been beating himself up about it all night.

"Sometimes you see the clues, and just ignore it because something like this couldn't have happened to someone close to us. But you know, Doctor, from what I hear, your daughter wasn't giving us that many clues." He took a sip of coffee at a red light and continued. "You couldn't have known."

"But I should have." Cody's dad sighed and put down his cup desolately. "Cody's my daughter, I should have protected her. I knew something was wrong when she was living with my wife, but I was so caught up in the divorce I wasn't paying attention. I should have realized that my daughter came first."

"Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda. It's in the past, Dr. Myer's. Now we have to deal with the present."  
Sebastien and Cody were discharged from the hospital on an out-patient basis, so they could testify in court. The next day they all arrived at the courthouse, resigned to what they had to do. All of Top Gun were there, as well as Jake and Cody's mother. First up was Sebastien.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" asked the bailiff.

"I do." Seb sat down, looking around apprehensively.

"Mr. Dubé, can you describe the circumstances of your first meeting with my client, Jake Holds?"

Sebastien cleared his throat, and starting speaking. "Well… I had asked Cody to cover for me while I worked at Arnie's to help out with the rent…" His story went on until he reached Jake's doorstep. "Cody started talking to him-"

Jake's lawyer interrupted him. "Was Ms. Myer's not…flirting with him?"

Sebastien blanched, but he was under oath to tell the truth. "She was sacrificing a lot just to help me. She did what she felt she had to do to get me out of this situation."

"But didn't Ms. Myer's come into Jake's life? She was the one on his doorstep, after all."

"Cody did what she had to! If anything, it's my fault she was at Jake's not her's! If I hadn't lied about my family, we'd never have been in this mess. You don't know how much I regret that now." Jake's lawyer nodded slowly, and resumed his pacing as Sebastien spoke. "Jake told her he'd pretend to be the band if she…if she came with him after the dance. Cody hesitated and he twisted her wrist, he even threatened to hurt me if she didn't agree."

Sebastien stepped off the stand after a few questions, and then Squib was up.

"We were all talking about the Hamstead tournament- this tennis tourney in the UK- and Megan was about to go practise when Sebastien stood up. He walked over to this guy and they looked pretty mad…he shoved Seb out of the way and he landed right on his arm. It knocked him right out of contention for the Hamstead. Then Jake headed for Cody and I…she was sitting in my lap and he pulled her up and away from me…I couldn't do anything, because Codes told me not to fight him. But then he cracked her wrist, and…" Squib stopped, seething in rage. "He knocked her out. The second she hit the floor I was on top of it. I don't regret that at all. He deserved it."

Then Megan and Adena showed up to tell the court about how Jake showed up in Cody's room, and she'd broken her leg trying to get away from him. A few of jurors were crying and clutching soaking wet tissues. Cody, as well as the rest of Top Gun were paying strict attention to the case. Then it was Cody's turn.

"Ms. Myer's, would you like to start from when you met Mr. Jake Holds?"

She showed no sign of breaking down, no sign of fear. "Jake and I met at a party. My mom was never home, and she didn't care where I went as long as I was home by midnight. If she noticed at all. So, Jake and I started spending a lot of time around each other. At first, it was just because he seemed like a nice guy. Then things started changing and he started hitting a lot…he threatened my family, my friends. It was then when I knew there was no getting away from him, not when he brought other people into it. A few months later, there was another party. He gave me beer in a Pepsi can, and I ended up getting drunk. He raped me that night. The next morning I woke up naked on his bed and bruised all over. I guess I tried to fight back…it's hard to remember. I grabbed my clothes and walked home. A week later my dad came and took me Cascadia, and I finally got away from him."

"Court will reconvene when the jury has come up with a verdict." The judge slammed her gavel down and bustled into her office, as everyone filed out.

Coach Gunnerson was waiting on the court steps as they all emerged, silent and pensive. After a short conversation with them, he got them caught up on campus news. "We've just got two new people in Group A, so don't be surprised if you see some other people when you get back to Cascadia."

Sebastien pried his eyes away from the floor and looked up- competition. "What're their names?"

"Cameron White and Tanis McTaggert."


	32. Chapter 32 m3m0

Chapter 22

ok well iv never written a chain fic before...but umm here ya go!

"guys, recess is over in a couple minutes, time to head in" doctor myers came outside to retriev the top guns

"has the joury reached a verdict?"

"yes your honour we have, on the charge of harrasment to sebastien dube and gary furlong we find the defendent..guilty, on the charge of sexual harrasment to adena stiles we find the defendent not guilt, on the charge of harrasment and rape to cody myers we find the defendent guilty...of only 1 charge, rape"

"thank you jourer 1, in the case of Jake Smith you are found guilty of 2 out of 4 charges...iv thought hard of your punishment mr Smith, iv watched young men and women come up to the stand and re- live a memeory i would never even want my own children to go through, you'v hurt lives, your scared lives and for that you will be punished"

"no disrespect to your honour, but please give my client the punishment"

"your punishment 1 year scentece to cascadia correction hall, after that year you will spend 8 months in juvenille detention, and then 60 days of community service...but on top of all that you must stay 30 feet away from cody myers at all times, you must not contact her or her friends for that will be in violation of your probation wich you will be kept under for the next 4 years...court is dismissed"

"so everything's ok right? i mean he's gone and when he get's out he cant talk to you"

"ya i guess...squib what's rong?"

"you guys he was guilty of 2 out of 4 charges...i mean how is he not guilty for trying to rape adena? or hurt cody?"

"hey its done and he's punished" meghan patted squibs shoulder

"umm excuse me? im here for sdebastien dube and cody myers?"

"thats us" they both said

"hi im here to make sure you both are back in the hospital, you injuries are still to suvere to be walking around"

"o umm ill take them back, you can follow us, if thats alright" dr myers cut in

"well alright ill be waiting outside"

"ready to go guys?"

"ya...squib, adena, meghan you coming?"

"no coach said that we have to get back''

''ya some new group A compitiion, and i have to go iv got that tournoment right?"

"o right, umm good luck"

"thanks codes" she hugged her friends "both of you get better soon"

"you dont feel right about going back do you squib?"

"megs im fine, why wouldnt i be?"

"hmm a certain red head ring a bell?"

"ok you guys let's make this a silent car ride hmm?"

"gee"

"sorry"

"codes you ok?"

"what? o ya just alittle pain thats all...look sebastien, im sorry for getting you into this"

"getting me into what?"

"everything...if i didnt open my big mouth and lie, you and squib wouldnt be hurt, you could'v played the tournament making money for you and your dad...and adena would't have gotten touched by that freak"

"cody, me not playing the tournament is another sport players obsitcal, now ill practice get better so that next year every tournament is gonna have bates begging me to go"

"nice try...but everyone still got hurt"

"listen to me, if you didnt open your big mouth and lie...jake would still be out there hurting you and god knows who else...know you can sleep not worrying about him finding you"

"i guess...night seb''

"goodnight cody"

"well im gonna hit the sack...you girls know how much sleep i need to keep this face perfect"

"uhh goodnight squib"

"ya night..."

when squib reached his dorm the door was locked  
"are you kidding me" he started to bang on the door when someone answered

"hi im cameron white...your new roomate..."

"adena eww" meghan and adena laughed walking into their dorm and stopped when they saw a brunette standing in the middle

"hi im tanis mctaggart...your 3rd roomate"


	33. Chapter 33 Chelsea

**Chapter 33**

"Tannis what kind of name is that?" Adena snorted turning towards Megan who was eyeing Tannis suspiciously.

"Irish I think." Tannis shrugged, pushing her suitcase into the room. Megan and Adena noticed a new bed pushed agaisnt one of the walls.

"That's your bed." Megan pointed and Tannis nodded, she walked towards it and swung her suitcase on top of it.

"Where am I supposed to put my stuff?" She asked, playing with the ends of her hair in between her fingers.

"Uh, um.." Megan walked to the dresser and opened the only empty one. "Here."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Tannis thanked but not without rolling her eyes which Megan didn't take to lightly.

"I saw that." She muttered inching towards the brunette who didn't seem at all fazed by this.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go practice. Bye." And with that Tannis left the room with her sports' bag hanging off her shoulder.

---

"Cameron White, eh?" Squib said as he paced around the newcomer

"Would you quit that out?"

"Weren't you in Group B like, yesterday?"

"Yeah, but Bates opened two new spots in Group A and since I was at the top of the group I got in."

"Yeah, well, I already have a roomate."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm your roomate." Cameron shrugged rather bluntly

"But I already have a roomate."

"And now you have another one."

"Okay, fine, I get it." Squib sighed and headed out the room, he needed to go talk to Bates, there was no way he rooming with any by the name of Cameron White.


	34. Chapter 34 starSHINE

**Chapter 34**  
Cody lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Even though she knew Sébastien was still awake, she didn't say a word. The court experience wasn't as bad as she thought, but it joined the ranks of one of the worst days of her life.  
Séb knew Cody was going through a rough night, and had no idea how to make her feel better. As much as he wanted to break the silence, he couldn't bear to risk saying the wrong thing.  
Minutes passed, and the room got progressively darker. A nurse came in, dropped off their dinners, and they made small talk over the uhh….food? Neither of them were sure they were supposed to eat it- it sure didn't look like something they'd want in their body. She also administered a few tests on Cody. Just as the nurse breezed out with the trays, the door swung back open and Squib jumped onto Sébastien's bed.  
"You gotta do something man! We've got a new roommate!"  
"What?"  
"We have a new roommate! Some guy named Cameron White. He's bad news, I just know it."  
Sébastien chuckled, and opened up his mouth to speak before Squib interrupted him. "This is not a laughing matter!"  
"Squib, didn't you say I was bad news?" Séb glanced over at Cody's bed, where she was watching with little interest.  
"Yea, but this time I'm right!" Squib edged away from his best friend and ran over to Cody. "Com'on Citygirl, you believe me, right? Bates won't even move him from our room!"  
"Just give the guy a chance, Squib!" Séb laughed some more and turned over in his bed. "Look, I'm sure he's fine. Cody and I are getting released from the hospital tomorrow, we'll set things straight."  
"Pff. FINE." Squib hopped onto Cody's bed and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "I snuck off campus for nothing."  
Cody seemed to be alive for the first time, and stared at him. "Umm…HELLO? What about me?"  
Squib blinked. "Yea. You're nothing!" When Cody's eyes grew, he quickly took it back. "I mean…you're everything! You're my everything! K? I know, I know, don't say it. I REALLY need to think before I open up my mouth."  
"Yea, yea…" 

They hung out for a little while, until Squib scurried back to Cascadia, practically sprinting down the hall to get back on time. He raced into bed just in time, without a glance towards his new roommate. The next day it was raining, and Squib slept in, as usual. He jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, and grabbed his racket. Gunnerson was going to kill him for being late again. Just as he was about to leave, he heard gravel crunching out his window. He turned back, and gazed out of it. Oh right…Séb and Cody are back. He raced downstairs and almost knocked into both of them.

"Mr. Furlong, you might want to slow down or theses two will be back into the hospital!" Coach Gunnerson came up behind him. "And if you'd woken up on time, you'd know practise has been postponed today. We were supposed to do outdoor drills…but with the rain and all…"  
Squib almost yelled, "YESSS!" but he remembered that he was supposed to think before he spoke. "Oh…thanks Coach." The next thing he knew, Adena was sprinting towards them.  
"Cody! Hey! Oh umm…I forgot I had your cell phone, by the way. Someone keeps calling it and…" It started ringing that moment, to prove her point. Adena tossed it to her and Megan ran over to Sébastien, followed by Tanis. The night before, the three girls had stayed up late talking with her, and they'd become fast friends.  
Cody pressed a key and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" A pause. "Oh, hi Doctor." After listening for a moment, she turned pale and almost fell over, had Squib not caught her.  
"Cody, what's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant."


	35. Chapter 35 m3m0

"what" squib could feel his heart stop and his breathing heavy

"im...im pregnent" cody stood there just staring into space

"codes, no your not, you 18, your not" adena tried to convince herself more than the others

"i have to got"

"cody?" meghan called after "is it true?..adena! you guys is it true!"

meghan didnt get an answer, everyone just stood for a minute and soon they all headed their own way

"so we have a new roommate huh?" sebastien tried to get his mind off of cody and her news

"ya..."

"well lets meet him" the door opened and there was a boy lifting weights

"hey casanova...this is your other room mate"

cameron put down the weights and walked over to sebastien "cameron white, nice to meet you"

"sebastien dube nice to meet you too"

"i know you were in the hospital, you and the hot red head, are you guys ok?"

"ya..thanks" sebastien couldnt help but look squib after cameron called cody hot

there was an ackward silence, squib just sat on his bed to think, cameron didnt know what to do, and sebastien jsut watched his 2 other roommates and had to laugh

"so that was cody?" tanis broke the silence

"ya, sorry usually she's really nice" meghan smiled tanis

"it's no problem, i cant believe what's happening to her"

"ya its pretty hard for us to believe it...adena? you'v been pretty quiet"

"o im sorry meghan, cause you see usually when one of my best friends life is being turned upside down im jumping happy" adena shot back "...megs im, sorry"

"hey its ok, were all worried about cody"

"it looks like that squib guy is really worried about her too"

"o ya" adena and meghan said

"tanis something you should know about cody and squib, they'v been like this since tehy first met"

"so he's taken huh?"

"you like squib" mehgan's mouth dropped

"what. no..i mean..no, he's taken"

"true, but that doesen't stop girls from liking him"

"i..."

"tanis you dont need to explain" adena finally laughed sicne she saw cody

squib walked along the beach and ended up the dock, suprisingly a certain "hot" red head sat the end, feet in the water

"mind if i join you?"

"sure pull up a deck" cody could feel his arm brush up against hers when he sat down, some how even if he didnt know, that was compfort to her

"so...that was big news"

"ya, it was"

"how are you feeling?"

"i feel, like i wana run away, and leave everything behind...like die and have reincarnation put me in a new life...new start"

"meaning you wana leave everything here" squib nodded

"ya, for a minute" squib looked her confused and she continued "for 1 minute i wana just be free and see what it feels like, if i could jsut get away from everything for 1 minute id be able to do all of this wih a bit more ease"

"well we all wish we could do that once in a while...apperently its needed"

"true, i know i wanna be free, but thats the only feeling im sure about, the rest im my feelings are jsut confused and scared...stupid huh?"

"no, not stupid, you should feel confused, scared, mad"

"squib, im not mad"

"what? your not mad that jerk for putting you through hell! or for getting you pregnent?"

"hey, of coarse im mad hime for putting me through all that pain, but for getting me pregnent, no"

"how could you not be, you had your whole life ahead of you and now..."

"and now me and this baby have our whole lives ahead of us, dont you get it? through all that pain and suffering came a new life, something to look forward to"

"i jsut...you could of done so much,"

"and i will, i still have a life squib, some of my priorities have changed, and that happens, but i still have a life"

"well what are you gonna do now?"

"i talked to my mom and my dad they know, their upset but they can deal, im keeping it, squib i just found out that i have a life inside of me, and its overwelming but im soo happy"

"ya i could see your glow from my dorm window"

"shut up" she smiled "come on you have to be happy with me"

"i cant! codes i cant get over the fact that he did all this, i mean what are you gonna do?"

"i just told you, im gonna keep the baby, but there's something else"

"what?"

"after i go see the father, im leaving, im leaving cascadia"


	36. Chapter 36 Rabi

Squib just stared at Cody. he couldn't believe it. how could she just leave...leave this school, her friends..him? he was so shocked he was unable to speak. he just looked at her hoping she would say 'just joking!' any second now, but she never did.

Cody sensed that Squib was struggling with this news. She thought that it would be best if he thought it over alone so she got up and left wordlessly. Although she didn't make it that obvious, she was also having a hard time.

Only she knew how much emotional pain she'd been through during the last two months. Convincing herself that her morning sicknesses were nothing more than a stomach flu that wouldn't go away, thinking that she was just late for her menstruation cycle but even she knew the lateness had to have its limits.

It hadn't been easy at all. All the nights she'd spent sleepless wondering if she was indeed pregnant. She had been thinking of going to the doctors but had always stopped herself not knowing how she would handle it if it was positive. Abortion would have been an option but it would also have been murder.

Then came along Jake back into her life. Well actually she had gone to him and it was her own fault that she went. No. She wasn't going to blame it on Seb. She went to him even though she could have gone to many other. But she went to him...

Cody abruptly stopped in her tracks. There was Jake climbing the Cascadia gate. Speak of the devil. She walked over to him not even considering if it was the right thing to do. Jake saw her stood shocked for a second but then his expression turned to anger and he slammed Cody against the gate. Hard.

"Cody. So nice of you to come to me. You saved me the trouble of finding you" he hissed

"Jake I need to talk to you about something important"Cody calmly said

"More important than the fact that you got me into so much ST with the law. More important than the fact that I'll have to go to juvie jail! More important that I was accused of rape and so much more all because of you!" he spat as he tightened his hold on her so that it hurt.

"Yes it's more important than all that combined together. The fact that you raped me is true. The evidence is that now I'm pregnant." she spoke with a bit of anger in her voice. She felt his grip on her loosen and he stared at her in disbelief.

He face changed again "your lying! You just want me to get in more trouble! you want revenge because I got off two of the accusation!" he yelled

"Jake I'm not lying! I could not care less about the court decision! My doctor told me himself and it's your kid!" she yelled back

Jake let go of her "well your just going to have to get rid of it. Remember I'm not supposed to be near you. This conversation never happened and I have no idea about this kid and I never want to have anything to do with it.." with those words he climbed back the gate and was out of sight within seconds.

Cody sighed a breath of relief. He took it pretty well. He doesn't want anything to do with the baby. Fine. I wouldn't have let him be a part of my child's life anyway. He's going pretend not to know about it. Fine. Then he'll never know I'm keeping it. Now if only the her friends would take the news of her leaving Cascadia well. Than things would be so much easier.


	37. Chapter 37 Anum

Sebastian runs down the busy hallway opens the door of his dorm there Squib laying face stuffed into his pillow. Sebastian walked into the room he closed the door behind him hard to get Squib attention but instead Cameron walked out of the bathroom into the room to join Sebastian by the door.  
"Do you know what's wrong with him, he won't talk and when I came in a while ago and everything was thrown everywhere,"   
"He does that when he is mad or upset," Sebastian walked over to Squib bed and sat down on the floor beside Squib. "I came as soon as I heard that she was leaving Meagan and I over heard her talking to her dad a while ago in his office,"  
"Did you know that she is actually keeping the baby," Squib finally got up in a sitting position. Cameron from across the room took his sport bag and started to get out of the room when Sebastian motioned to him to stop.  
"I would guess that's why she decided to leave the school; Cameron you don't have to leave you could stay,"  
"I get that she doesn't want to kill the baby but why leave we are here to help her, and what about me what am I suppose to just watch her walk away."  
"Squib we are all going to be upset about this but if it's what best for her we can't really stop her,"   
"I don't want to talk about it, I have guitar practice," Squib got out of his bed and made his way to his guitar case and walked out of the room ignoring Sebastian calls for him to stop. 

"Hey Adena," Meagan yelled as she opened the door to their dorm and noticed Tanis studying and Adena stuck in her closet clearly trying to chose what to wear.  
"Yeah," She walked out of the closet and stood staring at Meagan.  
"Sebastian and I were walking into the school and we over heard Cody talking to her dad about when to leave Cascadia,"  
"What?" Adena said obviously confused.  
"Cody is leaving Cascadia next week or something to go live with her Aunt in New York so she can have the baby there,"  
"Oh my god we have to go talk to her, to stop her," Adena said as she grabbed Tanis  
"Wait what are you doing Adena,"  
"We are all going to go stop Cody from laving us,"   
What is that got to do with me,"  
"You are our friend now and besides three is better then two,"  
"Adena you know we can't stop her from doing what she wants and is probably best for her," Megan cut in.  
"We can try can't we," Adena said as she dragged Tanis and Meagan out of the room and towards Dr. Myers office."


	38. Chapter 38 Chelsea

The backcourt was empty, as it always was around this time. All that could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees and the distant cheering of fans from the other courts. The sky was filled with grey clouds, Squib was sure they'd burst in any seconds. He dragged his guitar case onto the bleachers, opening it with a flick of a finger. He heaved a sigh as he removed the tennis racket from inside, it looked different to him for some reason. Maybe it was because in the last weeks he hadn't even touched it or maybe it was because he was losing his mind over Cody.

He wished so hard that he could just stop caring, stop worrying about Cody, about her future. It was so much easier when he was the shut-down-jerk, he didn't have to deal with all these emotions. And he hated how all his friends kept asking him if he was okay, did he look even remotely okay?

Slowly he removed a ball from his belt and watched as it bounced up and down off of the floor. With a swift, quick swing from his racket the ball shot to the wall and rebounded back to his direction. As Squib was about to hit it a second time he felt a pitter-patter of rain fall lightly onto his shoulders. _Great, just great_, he complained to himself when the light rain grew into a downpour.

He hauled the tennis racket back into its case, not wanting to get himself more wet then he already was. His blonde hair was sticking to the sides of his face and his shirt clinging tightly to him. Squib grabbed the handle of the case and headed back towards his dorm.

---

"You have guitar lessons outside?" Cameron laughed as Squib entered the room, drenched.

"No. I just happened to be travelling when it was raining." Squib sneered. He threw the case onto his bed and made his way to the bathroom to change into some dry clothes. Cameron watched as the bathroom door closed and then turned his gaze to the guitar case laying innocently on the bed. Quietly he crept to it and opened it, knowing fully well that there was no guitar inside it. And as the lid was lifted he grabbed the racket, examining the initials.

"Hey Squib, who's R.F.?"

---  
Adena, Tannis and Megan darted across the campus to Cody's house, hoping she hadn't already left. As they reached her doorsteps Cody came running out with suitcases in hand.

"Oh hi guys, I have to go, bus leaves in half an hour." She said, her words partly slurred.

"Wait, Cody! You can't just leave like this." Adena cried, grabbing the redhead's wrist.

"Look, I'm doing what's best for us" Cody frowned, patting her stomach gently "Don't worry I'll come back and visit."

"No, look. I already talked to Gunnerson and Bates, they said I can pull out of the Hamstead to take care of you."

"Adena, the Hamstead is like the most important tournament in the world."

"I know, but every child needs an Auntie Adena." Adena grinned flipping her curly hair to the side.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"So does this mean you'll stay!" Megan exclaimed

"I guess so." Cody shrugged, a small smile creeping up on her face and the four girls joined into a group hug.

"Wait, that means there's a space available in the tournament." Tannis said slyly as she slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Oh yeah, about that, Gunns said he was setting up a match between you and Megan, the winner goes to Hamstead." Adena informed them and Megan took a step back.


	39. Chapter 39 starSHINE

**Chapter 37**

Squib sputtered out of the shower with a towel, looking so mad that Cameron couldn't tell whether steam was rising coming from the bathroom, or his ears.  
"What ABOUT R.F.?" he hissed.  
"It's just…it's on this…" said Cameron, weakly lifting Ryan's green racket.  
Squib's eyes opened wide, and he grabbed it from Cameron, looking as if he wanted to whack him with it. "What are you doing with that?"  
"I just wanted to see your guitar!" At that moment, Sébastien walked into the room, just as wet as Squib.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"He looked in my guitar case!" Squib took a look at them both, and threw the racket down at the ground. Pulling on some clothes, he huffed out of the door and slammed it behind him.  
"Cameron…wha'd you do that for?" Sébastien wasn't angry, just a little sad. He'd heard that Cody was going to leave, but he'd also heard that Adena convinced her to stay. "Didn't you hear about Cody?"  
"The pregnant girl? Yea…"  
"Well, she told him she was leaving Cascadia. They were going out- and Squib doesn't take bad news well. I guess he didn't hear that she decided to stay." Sébastien knelt next to the racket, slightly bent from the impact on the ground.  
"I didn't know…but why's he so protective of that? He could just keep it in a tennis bag, eh?" Cameron joined Sébastien on the floor, and traced the letters etched into the frame. "Who's R.F., anyways?"  
"R.F." Sébastien echoed, thinking. "Ryan! Ryan Furlong, his brother. He was supposedly the best player around, but one day…he just died. Squib never really adjusted to that."  
"That's terrible…"  
Just then, all the girls ran into their dorm room, also soaking wet.  
"Séb! Cameron! You gotta come out here!" Cody shrieked, each of them taking an arm and leading them out of the room.  
"What? What's going on?" Cameron felt a little tingly in his arm- the one Tanis was holding onto so tightly.   
"Squib…something's wrong with Squib. He's just…lying there, in the rain." Tanis choked out.  
As they all burst out of the doors, they dashed across the grass, Séb and Cameron in their socks, and stopped at red court. It was lonely, sad, and just a little pathetic. Squib was lying, laid out like the Vitruvian Man just soaking in the rain. They all entered, Adena and Cody clutching each other, followed by Megan and Sébastien, Cameron and Tanis. All of Top Gun, coming to the aid of one friend.  
They surrounded him, and then suddenly Cody lay down on the ground beside him. Slowly, mesmerized, the rest of the gang followed. They just stopped fighting for a little bit and let life pass them, just for a little while. Then once the rain stopped and they could see the moon, they realized that life never stops for moment. In that night, they were bonded together stronger than they'd ever been before, one entity yet singular in themselves, bound to a path in life, yet not to travel it alone.

Months passed, Tanis left and returned from the Hamstead, Megan left and returned from the Australian Juniors, and life went on. Cody was six months pregnant, and having trouble fitting into her clothes and her desk. Her stomach was round, and although sometimes she hated feeling fat, she also felt proud, as a mother should. Squib joined her some nights just to feel the baby kick. Another month went by, and the gang was holed up in the girls dorm room. Megan's head lay in Sébastien's, Adena leaned on Dan, Tanis and Cameron stared at each other from across the room, and Squib propped up Cody.  
"So I was thinking, we should get a pass and go baby shopping in town!" Adena squealed. "We can get matching outfits!"  
"Adena, I don't really think having a colour co-ordinated baby is the most important thing right now." Megan smiled. "But I wouldn't mind going shopping!"  
"Hey Cody, can I teach the baby how to box? You know, teach it how to defend itself!" Tanis threw a few punches into the air, grinning as well.  
"What if we got tiny boxing gloves? That would be sooo cute!" Adena crawled over to Cody and traced a boxing glove on her tummy.  
Sébastien, Cameron, and Squib just stared at each other over the girls heads. "Girls are SO weird," intoned Squib. Just as Cody was about to punch him, she groaned.  
"Cody, what's wrong?" Squib leaned over and peered into her face.  
"Is it the baby, Codes?" Everyone scrambled in closer to her, closing in a tight circle.  
Megan glanced down at Cody's stretch pants, and gasped. "Cody…did your water…now?"  
"I..I think it did…we have to go to the hospital." Cody grabbed onto Squib's arm and tried to stand, and instantly eight hands reached in to help her up.  
"Whoa hold on what happened?" asked Cameron.  
"Her water broke! Didn't you hear?" Tanis cuffed him over the head and hustled to help Cody move towards the door.  
"Her water is broken?" Sébastien looked confused until Megan explained it to him, whispering in his ear. "She's going to have the baby? NOW?"  
"But it's not time yet! The baby isn't due for two months!" Squib yelled.  
"It doesn't matter- it wants out- NOW." Adena's happy-go-lucky face had faded and she was hastily dialling Dr. Myer's number. "Dr. Myer's? Cody is going to have the baby!"


	40. Chapter 40 Chubbypony

**Chapter 38**

"Argh! Ok, ok, where is the maternity ward?" Adena raced around the hospital lobby like a chicken with it's head cut off, grabbing several people by the arm and demanding to be shown to the maternity ward. Squib, Megan and Tanis followed closely on her heels, while Sebestien settled Cody into a wheelchair and Cameron parked the car.  
"GUYS!" Cody screeched loudly. Immediately, Adena skidded to a halt, causing both Megan and Tanis to run into the back of her.  
"My water just broke. There's probably hours of labour lef- OW!" She screamed and clutched at her stomach.  
"Ok, we need a doctor. Or a nurse. DOCTOR! NURSE!" Tanis, who had by far the loudest voice, yelled loudly. Cameron joined them then and eventually, a nurse found the whole lot of them wheeling Cody aimlessly around the hospital. She led them quickly to the maternity ward, where Cody was immediately settled in a bed to be checked by a doctor. The nurse ushered the others out into the hall and glared.  
"What were you thinking?" she hissed, "Why didn't you just ask the nurse at the front desk where to go?" Six pairs of eyes looked simultaniously to the floor and Squib started to mutter a sheepish response. With a huff, the nurse cut him off and left.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAD?" Cody's voice rang out loudly and the group looked at each other with wide eyes.  
"I should call President Bates." Tanis bolted.  
"I bet we'll need coffee." Megan bolted.  
"She'll need help carrying the coffee." Cameron bolted.  
"Someone should get donuts." Sebestien bolted.  
"He'll-" Adena started.  
"Need help carrying the donuts." Squib finished as Adena bolted down the hall.  
"DAMN IT! SOMEONE GET IN HERE!" Cody screeched.  
"Hey, Codes, how you doing?" Squib asked tentatively, walking into the room.  
"How does it look like I'm doing?" Cody demanded, red in the face. The contraction subsided and her face softened.  
"Where's my Dad? The doctor says labour's progressing fast. It'll only be another couple hours." Cody looked frightened.  
"He's trying Cody, really." Squib assured her, wondering why she had to go into labour on the exact day Dr.Myer's had left for a conference. "But the traffics bad and...he might not make it." he finished apologetically. Cody's eyes squeezed tight in pain.  
"OH GOD! Don't they have drugs to make this go away? Damn it! Somebody dope me up!" She clutched tightly at the sheets of her bed.   
"Cody, you told us you wanted a natural birth, remember? No drugs." Squib reminded her. Cody opened her eyes instantly and glared at him.  
"That was before I knew it felt like this! God, I want drugs." she grabbed the front of Squib's shirt and pulled the terrified boy down to her level. "Get me the drugs, Squib." she demanded in a terrifyingly low voice.  
"I don't think I should Cody. You're not thinking clearly. I'll get you...some ice chips." He offered.  
"I don't want any damn ice chips! I just want this thing out! Damn it Squib, GET IT OUT!"  
"I'll get a doctor." Squib promised, tearing his shirt from her fist and racing into the hall.  
"Doctor? Oh god, where hell is a doctor?" He went up and down the hall four times before he found a nurse, who told him that he would have to wait and Cody was fine. Feeling bad about going back empty handed, Squib found some ice chips on the way back, hoping to use them as a peace offering.  
"I brought ice chips." He said cheerfully, handing them straight to Cody as he walked in the room. To his surprise, she smiled brightly at him.  
"Oh good." He started to breath a sigh of relief, but it turned into a gasp of shock, when Cody tipped the bucket of ice chips right down his pants.   
"Oh! Oh Oh OH!" he jumped around the room, his mouth a surprised 'o'.  
"Now..." Cody started calmly. "GET ME THE DAMN DOCTOR!"

Ok, someone else can go now. Btw, I don't know much about labour, so the facts might not be right and all that. Hope you like it


	41. Chapter 41 m3m0

squib ran through the halls one more time when all of a sudden he ran straight into a doctor

"you alright there?"

"your a doctor..."

"yes..i am, are you.."

"your a doctor! she neeeds a doctor, real real bad"

"ok ok calm down who needs a doctor?"

"cody myers, she.."

"yes yes im on my way to see her now" the doctor laughed and walked into cody's room squib close behind  
"hello cody, im doctor smith" the man smiled cody

"thats very nice to know, now can you get this out of me!" cody yelled suprising the doctor

"your a bit grouchy aren't you?"

"grouchy? no! desprate? yes!"

"alright well lets just see what.." all of a sudden the machine's went off and cody's face was in a different sort of pain, not like a mad pain but a scared worried pain

"umm im sorry you'll have to leave" a nurse escorted squib out of the room

"squib what's going on?" adena asked, they had all just gotten the coffee and dounuts

"i...i dont no" squib's gaze just focused on the closed door, cody wasen't screaming yelling or crying, there was nothing

"what's rong?" tanis shook squib trying to wake him from his gaze

"squib!..." finally the doors opened and cody was weeled out of the room, the top guns tried to follow but were stopped by a nurse

"im sorry you'll have to wait"

"you guys its been 2 hours, do you think she's ok?" meghan looked up the tired gang

"it has been a while" cameron looked the clock on the wall, they sat in a different waiting room, it was painted pure white and had blue couches, besides the 6 top guns and a nurse the room was empty and deserted of all life

"excuse me?" doctor smith came out and the top guns jumped up

"doctor is she ok?"

"umm i really need to speak to ms myers father"

"he's not here yet, but you can tell us" adena tried to be hopeful

"well then i need to speak with a blood related family member"

"we are family"

"miss im sorry but it must be a blood realative"

"what if we got mr myers on the phone and he told you to tell us, would that be ok?"

"i...yes it would be fine" after 15 minutes the doctor had spoken with cody's dad and aproched the 6 teenagers who desprately wanted to know what was happening with their friend

"so?" sebastien broke the silence

"we will be delivering the baby in a few minutes, but were not so sure the baby will make it" there was silence in the room so the doctor continued "of coarse the baby still being premature makes the situation even more complicated"

"why wont the baby make it?" meghan was first to speak

"there were many complications with the pregnancy, the baby is to weak and made it impossible to come out through natural birth, so we must preform a c-section(sp?)... there is thou a small chance that cody's baby could make it"

everyone just stood there shocked and scared, all these months, all these months of preperation, talking, growing close, shopping and now this soul that hasen't had a chance to live or breath might be taken away, that was too much for any of them to take

"i must get back, you will be informed when cody wakes up" the doctor left, minutes turned into hours, and hours felt like years especially when everyone just sat in their own world, reminising

"it would of been cool you know" adena broke the hours of silence "being called aunti" she smiled and eveyone looked up "i was so proud of, the way she just did it all i mean she acctually had a human a little life inside of her, i never acctually noticed but i get it"

"we planed to take it shopping, and teach it tennis" tanis laughed

"o that would have driven cody crazy, she already hates tennis, having a kid that liked it" the 3 girls laughed, but squib couldnt take it and he snapped

"why are you guys talking like the baby's dead? it isnt dead! for all we know its in there righ now!"

"squib they didnt mean to" cameron looked up

"well they did!" just as squib was about to yell some more the doctor came out with out a thought they all ran to tired doctor, waiting for an answer, but somethng in his eyes didnt seem right to squib, slowly he breathed out and shook his head and walked away

all on the verge of a break down a nurse came and told them cody was awake, and that only 2 a time were aloud to see her, squib and adena walked in slowly afraid of her reaction

"hey you guys" she smiled, but a confused smile after seeing the faces on her friends "dont look so sad, i have a baby girl, can you believe it"


	42. Chapter 42 Chelsea

**Chapter 40**

"What! You mean.. it's.. she's.." Adena stuttered, gasping at every word, her eyes fixated on the tiny, pink body in Cody's arms.

"Alive." Squib finished for her, cautiously reaching his index finger out in front of the baby's face. The baby's arm stretched out and clung its small hand onto his finger. "What are you going to call her, Codes?" He asked in a low whisper, scared to disturb the infant's little ears.

"I'm not sure yet, at first I was going to put Adena's, Megan's and Tannis' name altogether and make a new name. Like Admeta. And then I realized how stupid of an idea that was." She laughed, the baby shaking lightly with every movement Cody made.

"You could always call her Baby." Adena smiled as she rubbed a finger across the little girl's hair, which felt like fuzz. "Isn't that weird? She has blonde hair. Neither you or Jake had blonde hair." 

"She's not going to be a baby forever, Dena, as for the blonde hair it's weird. But it's okay." Cody grinned staring up at Squib who was completely lost in the sight of the baby. He knew she wasn't his, but he couldn't help but feel some sort of fatherly attachment to her.

"I'm glad you decided to keep her." He mumbled, c.cking his head to the side to get a better view of the baby's face.

"Yeah, Cody, it must be the best decision you've ever made." Adena said between cooing.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." Cody gave a sheepish grin and then planted a gentle kiss on the little one's forehead. "I have no idea what to call her, I was never good at name calling."

"Aww, Codes, I'm sure you can think of something"

"No, I'm **really** bad at it, when I was twelve my mom got a black lab and I named it Goldie."

"Okay… Maybe someone else should name her." Adena suggested

"What about Bonita? I think it's beautiful in Spanish. Or Mabel which also means beautiful." Squib beamed "She is beautiful."

"But what if bonita and mabel mean something completely different, does someone have a English-Spanish dictionary?"

"Yes, Citygirl, I always carry one with me." He smirked, realising his finger from the child's reach.

"Shut up!" Cody giggled, forcing the baby to shift positions every so slightly

"Oh, I got it! What about Shopping Gal!"

"Adena, you've got to be kidding me."

"Fine, don't consider my suggestion." Adena pouted playfully.

"Gah" The baby blubbered, saliva drooping down the sides of her tiny mouth. Spit never looked so adorable.

"Awww, did you hear that?" Cody sighed happily, tears forming in her eyes.

"Cody, don't cry if you cry I'll cry, and then we'll all start crying." But it was too late; Adena's eyes had already begun to water.

"Can I hold her?" Squib asked, holding his hands out in the form of a crib.

"Okay, but be careful she's small." Cody warned, lifting the little girl up and into Squib's arms. She was a perfect fit and Squib never thought he could love someone in so much in such a short amount of time.

"Mabel." He sighed and Cody nodded.


	43. Chapter 43 Rabi

**CHAPTER 41**

Meanwhile outside the closed doors or Cody's room, Tanis and Megan were sitting with tears in their eyes and the guys were just quiet. Even though in the beginning they might not have been happy about the idea that Cody was keeping the baby of someone that had hurt her, over the last few months they had all grown to love it and were thrilled at the idea that they were going to become aunts and uncles.

"Let's go" Megan said abruptly getting up

"Where?" Sebastian asked looking over at her.

"Cody. She needs as many people as possible to comfort her"

"But the nurse said-" Cameron started

"Who cares about what the nurse said. Cody needs us! C'mon!" and she barged into Cody's room the others following her lead.

"Cody!" Megan and Tanis rushed to her sides and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Guys what?" Cody was shocked at the way her friends were acting but then a knowing smile lit up her face as her friends released her.

"Squib!" Sebastian had turned to look at Squib and saw the tiny baby in his arms.

Squib handed the baby back to Cody and she looked up at her friends confused faces. "Everyone meet my daughter Mabel" she said proudly raising the baby a little.

Tanis was the first to recover. "But the nurse! She just shook her head- and the doctor had said- and- how?" she stuttered

"Oh that" Cody laughed " the doctor told me of the chances too and I thought I'd give you guys a bit of a surprise" seeing her friends still confused faces she explained more "I told the nurse to act like that."

When finally the news had sunk in, it seemed that everyone was jubilant and the baby kept on being passed around between her aunts and uncles. Somewhere between it all Dr. Myers arrived.

"Where's my daughter? Where's my granddaughter?" he shouted and got over to Cody and Mabel. He looked at baby and her mother. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here before but they wouldn't let me leave the conference till it ended and traffic was horrible but who cares about that now. Let me hold my granddaughter" he said and Cody handed him the baby.

"Her name is Mabel" she said

"A beautiful name for my beautiful granddaughter" he cooed

it seemed that nothing could spoil the happiness but something did. The doctor came through the door and started speaking.

"First of all congratulations on having a daughter Ms. Myers but I have important news to tell you. The fact that you daughter is alive even though she is a month and a half premature is a sure miracle but we will need to keep her in intensive care for the next few days. She may have made it alive till now but she needs to be watched. You may stay if you wish."

"But she's going to be alright, right?" Squib asked concernedly

"Only time will tell" and he walked out leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence.


	44. Chapter 44 Gracie

**Chapter 42 **

It was a couple of day's before Cody could come home, but for Mabel the journey for survival was still going on. Cody got permission to stay at the hospital for as long as she needed. It was the same everyday, Cody would sit in the room with all the other babies that were in incubators but would only look at her baby. Nothing ever really happened. Mabel would get a few tests done and then the doctors would leave again. Everyday Dr. Myers would drop by for an hour or two to make sure Cody and Mabel were okay.

"Is there any progression in her state of health?" Dr. Myers asked as he looked at the little baby.

"They say that she is doing better, but they still don't know what's going to happen." Cody said as she put her hand on the glass separating her and her baby.

"You know, I'm really proud of you. You went through something that is very hard, and you know that I'm always here." Dr. Myers said as he sat on one of the stools.

"Thanks dad." Cody sat back down on her chair.

"Cody, why didn't you tell me about him…Jake, you could have come to me." Dr. Myers turned to his daughter.

"No dad I couldn't have come to you. You…being my dad, would have flipped out, and I really didn't need that." Cody didn't look at him.

"I mean mentally. Cody you went through a lot. I just wish you had come to me…that's all."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." Cody looked at her dad.

After an hour or so, Dr. Myers left, leaving Cody all alone in the room. Cody was used to it, she had been spending the nights here for at least a week now. It wasn't a big deal. Then the door opened behind her and Cody merely thought it was other parents that wanted to see their child, but then she heard a voice.

"Hey Cody, how is our little baby?" Then guy said. Cody wiped around and saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"Jake get out of here, or I'll call security, and then you will be arrested for leaving jail." Cody got up from her chair.

"No, I'm out of jail now, doing community work." Jake walked towards her.

"Then I'll still call security because your breaking the restraining order that was given to you." Cody backed up more.

"Come on, you wouldn't do that. I've just come to see my baby." Jake looked at the little incubator with Mabel in it.

"Jake, you get out of here, now." Cody warned him. Jake ignored her and walked over to the little incubator. He put his hand on the top of the box.

"This is ours?" Jake said very calm.

"Yes, yes it's our baby…now please just leave." Cody said as she walked over to the baby and took his hand off the incubator.

"Why does she have little blonde eye brows then? I don't have blonde hair, you don't have blond hair… is this really my baby?" Jake turned to her. Cody hesitated to answer that…finally the secret that she had been keeping in for months was about to come out. The secret that only her and him knew…only her and Squib knew.


	45. Chapter 45 Ash

Cody thought to herself was she guna tell jake or not?

"Ok Jake listen this sint ur baby" she told him calmly

"whut r u talkin about Cody this is my baby" Jake spoke

"no u arent the father" she told him

"then who is?" Jake asked calmly

"Squ...Squib ok there u happy it is Squib" Cody said

"OMG...HOW COULD U CODY I THOUGHT IT WAS MINE HOW COULD U DOT HIS TO ME WHERE IS THAT BASTURD SQUIB...HES GUNA GET IT" said Jake angry.

"U LEAVE HIM ALONE MATTER OF FACT U LEAVE THE THREE OF US ALONE FOR GOOD OR ELSE U DOTN DESERVE THIS BABY EVEN IF IT WAS URS SO JSUT LEAVE NOW AND LEAVE SQUIB ALONE" said Cody in a feirce tone

"U WANT ME TO LEAVE FINE BUT DONT COME RUNNING BACK TO ME WHEN THINGS GO WRONG LIKE THE FIRST TIME U HEAR ME JUST DONT" screamed Jake as he ran out of the room.

Just then Squib came running in and asking Cody what happened..

"Codes whut happened?" he asked

"notihng just telling off an old lover" she replied

"oh...ok well hows the baby doing?" he asked her

"fine...i hope but his heart rate is going well so well just have to wait and see wont we" she said

"yes we will and well do it together" rpelied Squib as he put an arm around Cody's waist and kissed her softly!


	46. Chapter 46 Chelsea

"Look, Squib, I have a confession to make." Cody murmered, pulling slowly away from him. Squib blinked twice and slide a hand nervously through his messy blonde hair. His blue eyes staring at the redhead, anticipating her 'confession'.

"Okay."

"Well you see, the thing is, you know, eurm, it's really complicating." Cody chuckled anxiously as she played with the hems of her shirt. 

"Myers, spit it out." Squib said, in a rather melachonly tone

"The baby's not Jake's."

"Okay? Than who's is it?"

"Promise not to scream, throw things, smash stuff or close yourself in your room for weeks?"

"Promise. Now who's Mabel's father?"

"Promise, Promise?"

"Yes, Cody, you have my word."

"Well the father, is well, you."

"Me?"

"Yup."

"But how?"

"Remember that time, like 9 months ago?"

"Very funny, Codes, seriously who's the father?"

"You are!" Cody was now shouting

"Okay, so what's the big deal? This is great! You don't have to worry about Jake bothering you anymore."

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?_ You are! You're the father! And I wasn't worrying about Jake because I knew he'd stay away, he was out of my life. But your not. Having a baby is a big responsibility."

"And I'm ready, if it's my baby, I mean ours, I want to help as much as I can."

"Maybe now you do, but what about in 5 months? When you have a tournament? If you're offered to play at a better academy half-way across the world? What are we supposed to do? You can't take care of a baby if you're 1000 miles away."

"Those are a lot of ifs, besides I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and when the time comes then we'll deal with it."

"No, Squib. This isn't just you and me we're talking about anymore. This is me, you and another life. Mabel. We can't just take it one day at a time, she needs her life to be planned and secure."

"Cody, what are you trying to say?"

"That I don't think you should be involved."

"Involved?"

"I don't think we should date anymore, and I don't think you should be in Mabel's life either."

"What? Why?"

"It's just too complicating, Squib."

"But, Cody, I love you."

"I know, I know, and I love you too. So much. But we have to stop being selfish, the best thing for this baby isn't you right now. You have a whole life ahead of you." Cody voice had softened, and tears were pricking at her eyes.

"Just give it a chance? Please, Cody, give me a chance. If you see it's not working, I'll leave. But don't let me go without a chance, I'll prove to you that I can do it. I'll make you and Mabel proud. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and Mabel in my life."

"Okay, Squib, one chance." She threw herself onto Squib, his arms clasp around her body, which was starting to return back to it's normal state.

"Excuse me, Miss Myers, Mr. Furlong, we need to do a few checkups on your baby." A doctor interupted

"Alright, well she's over-" Cody peered into the nursery, where her baby used to be, but Mabel wasn't there anymore. The crib that she had been sleeping in was empty. Completly empty.


	47. Chapter 47 Gracie

Cody didn't know what to do. She had pain and sadness running through her, but at the same time, she was feeling hatred. She couldn't believe this. Her baby was gone, gone, and she has no clue what happened.

"What! Where is she? She was right here, I was right here…" Cody's eye's started to fill with tears.

"Stay here, I'll call the police." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

"Cody it's okay they're going to find her." Squib said looking at the open incubator. Cody fell to the floor. She just sat there, Tears falling down her cheeks. Squib sat down beside her.

"It'll be okay they will find her." Squib rubbed her back.

"Squib you don't understand. She was in an incubator for a reason. she was is there so that they could feed her, give her the medicine that she needed, to keep her warm… but now…now she is out there, no food, no medicine and no warmth."

"I'm sure she's fine…come on get up." Squib helped her up and back into her chair.

"I can only think of one person that she is with. Jake." Cody looked at Squib. Squib could see the fear in her eyes.

"If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that she is okay and back in the hospital where she is safe." Squib said as he sat on the armrest of the chair.

The rest of the night was filled with questions from the police and tears. At about 2 AM the rest of the Top Guns burst through the doors and rushed over to where Cody and Squib were.

"Dr. Myers told us what happened and we got here as soon as we could." Adena said as she gave Cody a hug. She got 5 more hugs after that one.

"Do you know who took her?" Meghan said as they all sat down in one of the waiting rooms in the hospital.

"I have an idea." Cody said looking at Squib.

"Who?" Cameron asked as he came back from the vending machine.

"Um…Jake…you see…he came to visit me tonight." Cody said as she stared at the floor.


	48. Chapter 48 Ash

"and whut happened Cody"? Adena asked

"well..u see..he...um tohught Mabel was his...um...daughter and i told him she was well...um Squi...Squibs" said Cody waiting for respnses

"WHUT" Tannis, cam and Adena all screamed in unison

"u...and..um Squib had a baby" rpeleid Adena

"um funny story...ya" rpeleid Squib

"omg congrats u to but...omg..when..how" asked Adena

"omg well lets see 9 months ago and ya we were alone together then...

she was suddenly interupted by Cameron

"no dont continue with that part" said Cameron\

everyone started laughing except for Cody and Squib

"hey u guys r really down bout this huh" said Tanis

"ya well..my babys gone and she needed to be ehre to get her better...i guess it wasnt meant to be" said Cody as she walked off outside and sat at a bench by the water fountain Squib followed after her.

"Codes u alright" asked Squib

"i dunno...squib i just dont know" said Cody crying on Squibs shoulder

"its beautiful sint it" said Squib

"ya it is...it almost makes me feel better i mean it nice calm and sweet...

Cody and Squib both stared into eachothers eyes and shared a pasisonet kiss until the police officer came up to them wiht news.


	49. Chapter 49 Gracie

Cody and Squib pulled away as the police officer came closer. Cody and Squib hoped for the best and really didn't want to hear the worst. 

"Okay I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" The officer said as he looked at the pair.

"Well, whatever news it is, I want the rest of my friends to hear it" Cody said as she looked at her friends through the glass into the waiting room.

"Okay." The officer, Cody and Squib headed back into the waiting room. Cody and Squib sat down on a sofa while the Officer stood in the middle.

"So, do you guy's want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" The officer looked around the room.

"BAD" Adena yelled. Everyone looked at her "Well we hear the bad news then the good news will cheer us up!" Adena said and leaned back in her chair.

"I like it, we'll take the bad news" Meghan said and sat up in her seat.

"Are you guys sure?" The officer said

"Well we could hear the good news and then be all happy when the bad news hits!" Sebastien said.

"Or we could just hear the bad news first like my idea" Adena said sitting up and looking at Sebastien.

"Or we could let the nice officer speak for a second so that we could hear any news at all." Tanis said a bit mad.

"Guys, Guys, I don't really care if it's good or bad…I wanna know what's happening!" Cody said and she stood up and looked at the police officer.

"Okay well seeing as you guys can't decide, I'll tell you the good news first." Everyone was looking at him, "We caught Jake and he is going to be put away for a VERY long time."

"Well that's a relief." Cameron said looking at everyone else.

"And what about my baby, what about Mabel?" Cody said looking at the expression on the officer's face, "She is okay, isn't she?"

"Well, we found her, yes we found her, she was outside, with only a diaper. She is in intensive care as we speak. They don't think she is going to make it. For a little baby that sick…to be outside…we're lucky to even have her with us now."  
"Oh my god." Cody said sitting back down in the couch in shock.

"I'm so sorry" The officer said and walked out of the room. Everyone rushed over to where Cody was.

"Cody, CODY, are you okay?" Squib said as she just sat there, not doing anything.

"Well of COURSE she isn't okay, Squib her baby is on the line of death, do you think she is okay?" Meghan said and she sat beside Cody.

"Cody it'll be okay." Sebastien said and kneeled beside her on the floor.

"I have to go" Cody said as she stood up and left the room.

"Where is she going?" Cameron asked and the rest of them just look at each other.

"I have no clue." Squib said as he saw the door's swing close.

"Some one has to go after her, people in shock don't think properly, she needs someone to be with her right now so that she doesn't do something stupid." Tanis said.

"We'll go." Adena said as she pointed to Squib who had a worried look on his Face.

"Yeah, let's go."

Squib and Adena rushed out of the room and down the halls.

"Where do you think she is?" Adena asked as they rushed down the hall.

"I have an idea." Squib could only think of one place where she felt safe, where she had the freedom to express herself the only way she could…but this room had many chemicals that could hurt her, "Let's just hope she hasn't done anything yet." Squib said as they got to the streets and got a cab.

"She wouldn't?" Adena said looking at him.

"Were talking about an unstable Cody…she might."

"She wouldn't trash her Dark room! She wouldn't trash it what are we talking about, that's more a Squib thing." Adena laughed a bit.

"Thanks, no, but she might try and hurt herself." Squib was worried.

The Cab pulled up to Cascadia and Adena and Squib jumped out and ran down the halls. They finally reached the door to her dark room and opened it. Only to see, nothing. Cody wasn't there.

"What do we do know?" Adena asked really starting to get worried.

"I have an idea where she is." Squib said and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait up." Adena said and ran to keep up with him, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Squib asked and then realized how stupid it was because Adena didn't know.

"I really don't know…where are we going?" Now Adena was just confused.

"To the beach." Squib raced out of the School and to the beach. When they got to the beach Squib stopped dead in his tracks making Adena smashed right into the back of him.

"You know, you could warn when you're going to-" She stopped when she saw why Squib stopped. There was Cody, lying on the sand, face down.


	50. Chapter 50 Chelsea

"Cody!" Squib yelled, he fell to his knees and bent over her body.

"Oh my God, Squib, do something! We need to get Megan, Gunns or Myers! We need someone calm and collected. Oh my God, Squib! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Adena panicked as she paced anxiously around the two on the floor, biting her nails furiously. 

"I know, I know, I know." Squib replied quickly, gently he turned Cody over onto her back and start pumping her chest with his fists.

"What the hell are you doing, Psycho!" Adena exclaimed, trying to pull Squib away from Cody

"I'm trying to save her you idiot, ever heard of a little thing called CPR!" Slowly and embarrassingly Adena let go and back away, resuming her nail biting and pacing.

"Oh God, oh God." Adena repeated, tears trickling down the sides of her face

"Adena, shut up, do something! Call 911, get help!" Squib barked, suddenly taking control of the situation. He tossed his cellphone from his pocket and onto Adena's lap.

"Hello? 911? There's an emergency! My friend, she, she, she I think she tried to drown herself. Yes, she's unconscious. Her name is Cody Myers, my friend is giving her CPR." She paused to look at Squib "Cascadia Tennis academy, please hurry."

---

The ambulance arrived and took Cody into the emergency room, the rest of the top guns had already been warned and were now making their way to her room.

"I can't believe this." Megan cried, burying her face into her hands "Why would Cody do something like that?"

"Shock does that to people." Tannis stated a-matter-of-factly earning her a few glares "What?"

"She'll be fine, she's in good hands now." Sebastien mumbled, his hand sliding around Megan's shoulders

"Did anyone tell Doctor Myers?" Cameron asked glancing around the hallways

"Probably, hey look there's Adena!" Megan exclaimed, pulling Sebastien towards Adena.

"What's the news?" Tannis frowned

"She's not going to make it." Adena whispered, glancing into the room through the glass window. 

"What do you mean?" Megan whimpered

"I mean she has to much water in her lungs, she's unconscious and she's, she's dying."

The truth was out.

Cody Myers was going to die.

Meanwhile in intensive care, an infant by the name of Mabel had made a full and healthy recovery.

Little Mabel was going to live.


	51. Chapter 51 Wonkywillow

Top Guns sat there dumbfounded, like a bomb dropped down on them. No one could believe it. She couldn't die. She was so full of life: so perky.

Megan broke the silence

"She can't..she can't leave us...She has to pull through. We can't let here go.."

"There's nothing we can do,megs" Sebastien said softly

"But there's got to be ..."

"She's unconcious, barely clinging to life, we can't help her." he said soothingly

"i guess you're right." megs sobbed. Seb kissed her on the forehead.

Squib went into to see Mabel, who was curled up into a tight ball in her incubator. Her diaper was almost as big as her, since she was a few months premature.

"hey," Squib spoke softly rubbing the back of his finger over her softl, warm pale skin.

"How's my girl? I guess it's just you and me know..." Squib started to think about Cody. How the hell was he going to raise a child, with no help, no house and no money? What about his tennis career?  
Just then the doctor came in.

" Mabel will only have to be in the hospital for 2 more days," the doctor said stroking the baby's cheek " As for Cody, she only has a 98 change of living, she's in an extreme chronic state. As i said before she is most likely to pass away..."

Squib just stared at the baby

"i now this is hard, losing the women you love, and mabel's mother. But i'm sure you'll be a fantastic father. She's in intensive care at the moment, and you may want to see her, it may be your last time." The doctor gave Squib a very sympathetic glance, and left the room.

Squib scooped up Mabel, and wrapped her in a soft, pink blanket. Craddeling the baby in this arms, he leftthe room and headed down the hall towards the intensive care unit.


	52. Chapter 52 Chelsea

Squib held the baby close to his chest, smelling the famous smell that was always around a newborn. He stopped for a moment to look at Mabel's sleeping face; she looked so much like Cody it was unbelievable. Despite the hair colour they were mirror images of each other. And Squib wondered how he would ever be able to look at Mabel without being reminded of her mother. He quickly looked away when they reached the outside of Cody's room. The Top Guns sitting on chairs that the doctor had placed for them.

"She doesn't want to see us." Adena mumbled motioning to the door.

"She wants to see her baby, she just keeps repeating that over and over again whenever we step inside." Megan mumbled her head resting on Adena's shoulder.

"Did you hear the news, guys? Mabel's going to live, they don't know how or why but she made a complete recovery." Squib laughed nervously, causing the baby to stire

"Really?" Sebastien asked, noticing the infant in Squib's arms for the first time "That's great." He tried to force a smile but didn't succeed

"I'm going to go in." Squib sighed, loosening his grip on Mabel just a bit and entering the intensive care room. 

"Hey, Citygirl" He chuckled, tears blurring up his vision. _The only one who could make me cry._ He set the little girl down on the cradle that Cody had requested a few hours ago. 

"Squib?" Her voice was hoarse and her mouth barely moved as she talked.

"Yeah, it's me." He nodded his head and made his way towards her hospital bed.

"Mabel? My baby. Is she going to be okay?" Her eyes closed for a moment and she slumped into position.

"Uh huh, made a full recovery." Squib nodded again, motioning to where he had set the girl down.

"Really? You're not just telling me this because I'm dying." She coughed out, a tress of red hair hung limply off her forehead and instinctively he tucked it behind her ear. And she caught his hand in the motion. "Don't bother, things like this don't matter anymore."

"They never mattered to you." He smiled and could now feel wet drops trickle down on his cheeks.

"True, Furlong, my you are an observant one." She snickered and for a second they both forgot her condition.

"Cody, why'd you do it?" He enquired, his eyes fixed on her face

"Do what? I didn't do it on purpose." She frowned "I was pissed off so I wanted to go for a swim, you know blow off some steam? And then after getting shoulder-deep I realized I couldn't swim and tried to make my way back to shore. And the rest is well history. Heh, pathetic, eh?" She paused to swallow, a task extremely excruciating on her throat" Can I see my baby?"

"Of course." He didn't really believe her story, but it was better to believe that then believing she had tried to kill herself. He got Mabel and placed her in Cody's arm and he knew this would be the last time they would ever be together.

"She's beautiful." Cody mumbled, her finger rubbing softly against the little one's cheek. "Be a good girl for Daddy, you will keep her won't you?" She looked up to Squib's face but quickly looked away "Don't cry, Squib, please don't."

"Too late." He shrugged and he nuzzled his head against Cody's forehead. And she smiled, her last smiled and she planted a kiss on Squib's hand and another on Mabel's tiny nose.

Then came the noise. The beep. The long, constant beep. Cody's eyes dilated and her head fell against the pillow and the baby slide down from her lap to where Squib could catch her. At the sound the Top Guns ran into the room followed by the doctor and a couple of nurses. And he knew they were crying, he could feel Adena's nails digging into arm, he knew the nurse was trying to comfort both Megan and Tannis, he knew Sebastien had stormed out, feeling this whole thing was his fault and he knew Cameron had gone out to get him. And he felt numb and isolated. He wanted to break something, he wanted to throw something, he wanted to curse and run. And when he'd get back Cody would try to get him to talk about his feelings, it was always like that. But not this time.

Because, Cody Myers' had passed away.

Right before their eyes.

And the beep was still there.

The long beep on the heart monitor.

And her body was still there.

Until the doctor shut the monitor off and covered her body with a white plastic sheet.

Gone.

Right before his eyes.


	53. Chapter 53 Gracie

The next couple of days were hard. Adena, Tanis and Meghan locked themselves in their room not even talking to each other. Cameron and Sebastien went to classes but wouldn't talk to anyone and kept to themselves. Dr. Myers had stopped seeing patients. As for Squib, he spent most of his time in the Hospital, watching Mabel. It was 2 weeks before the funeral. Everyone who went to Cascadia was invited. So that meant that it happened at Cascadia. All the students had come, even some students that they didn't know. When the ceremony started, everyone took their seats. The Top Guns were in the first row, along with Dr. Myers, President Baites, Rick and a woman with Red hair like Cody's. The Top Guns assumed it was Cody's mom.

The ceremony was about and hour and a half. Because Dr. Myers knew how important it was for all the Top Guns to say something they grouped them up. Tanis, Adena and Meghan said one speech, and Cameron, Sebastien and Squib said another speech. Then Dr. Myers stood up and said a few words but then broke down and started to cry in the middle so he had to stop.

After the ceremony there was a party in The Open. None of the Top Guns talked. There was the occasional "Thanks for coming" but that was it. When everyone was busy doing other stuff Sebastien snuck out and went back to where Cody's body was. As he walked towards it, he couldn't believe that she was gone…for good. He approached the casket and looked down at the motionless Cody. Her skin pale, hair flared out on the pillow where her head rested.

"Why?" Sebastien said and tears started to fill his eyes, "Why did I have to do this. If I hadn't lied to the group about me working you wouldn't have had to gone to Jake and asked him for help. And then he came to Cascadia, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in the hospital because he attacked you…well…I was protecting you, but still. And then you wouldn't have had to go to court and repeat what he did to you. Speeding up to know, it's all my fault, and you would still be with us if I hadn't lied." Saying that Sebastien couldn't stand to look at Cody anymore. He turned around to see all the Top Guns standing there looking at him.

"Seb, it's not your fault!" Meghan said as she walked towards him.

"It's no ones fault" Cameron said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What are you talking about…it's Jake's fault." Squib said a bit angry.

"Come on guys, we can't just go around blaming people. It's no ones fault, it's a tragedy in life that was an accident." Tanis said sitting next to Cameron.

"Yeah but why did it have to happen to Cody, CODY? She had everything! A great photography career, a kid, a great boyfriend." Adena said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"All we can do know is move on." Meghan said as she sat in another chair.

"How can we just move on from this?" Squib said as he walked up to Cody's casket and looked down to her, "I mean, she was our best friend. She was always there for us. We can't just say 'move on' cuz it's not gonna be that easy." Squib said as he put his hand on hers,

"I'm with Squib on this." Adena said, "She was out best friend, and we can't just say 'oh well, we'll get over it"

"But Cody would have wanted us to, she would have wanted us to go on with our lives, doing as much as we could with them." Cameron said putting an arm around Tains.

"She would have wanted us to be happy." Sebastien said.

"The last thing she said was 'don't cry squib, don't cry.' I remember it so clearly, like it just happened two seconds ago. Just the way the she dropped Mabel." Squib's eyes got watery.

"The way the beep sounded, I'll never forget it." Meghan said as she put her head on Sebastien shoulder.

"Cody Myers, you will never be forgotten!" Squib said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. With that all the Top Guns got up and headed out of the room, not able to look at Cody any longer.


	54. Chapter 54 starSHINE

**_Chapter: After The Funeral (I highly recommend you listen to the Keane- We Might as Well be Strangers as you read. It can be downloaded via the link below.)_**

http/s38. the reception in The Open, Top Gun considered going to the abandoned court. But they decided not to- the memories there were too vivid. Even for Cameron and Tanis, who had only met Cody a few months ago, the pain was unbearable. Instead, they headed for roof of their dorms. It was somewhere they'd never been before, somewhere they all thought Cody would like. It had potential.  
Squib clutched Mabel to his chest, swaddled in layers of blankets and sleeping peacefully, for once. She'd hardly had a moment of sleep in the past two weeks since she'd come back form the hospital- and Cody didn't. Even when the rest of the gang pitched in to baby-sit, none of them had had any sleep. But it wasn't just because of her.   
Sébastien couldn't contain his fury with himself, despite what everyone said, he still believed it was all his fault. He sat far away from the group, even though Megan had tried to coax him near them. He sat still, a sentinel standing guard over Cascadia.   
Squib had eyes only for Mabel- although in the beginning, he practically couldn't look at her. He put all his effort into taking care of her. Gary Furlong didn't know what he'd do if he lost the love of his life, and their daughter. Hatred still filled his chest whenever he thought of Jake, but he learned to control it. He had to, for Mabel.  
Cameron and Tanis sat close. Even though Tanis had an independent streak the size of the Pacific Ocean, she didn't resist when he laid his jacket tenderly over her bare shoulders. They clutched each other close, while memories played across their minds.  
Adena and Megan were gripping each other's hands so tightly that they turned white. The two best friends remembered the day Cody showed up as "the new girl." They cringed a little bit at that day- but the guilt faded as they recalled her pictures, her laugh, her smile, her everything. And all the pain of a few months ago.  
The stars emerged from the sky, bright in their place, yet holding a secret. They had an enigma that they all cursed- as if they knew something they didn't.  
A loud sound woke Top Gun from their reverent silence. Sébastien was clawing at the shingles, like he wanted to dig a hole right through the roof. As a few came loose in his bleeding hands, he collapsed, sobbing into the night, completely vulnerable. The noise had woken Mabel, and Squib tried half-heartedly to bring her back to sleep. Megan's chest heaved, and even though her heart had broken a million times recently, she could feel it shatter within her breast. Breaking her bind with Adena, she walked over to Séb and took his raw fingers into hers, stroking his hair and crying with him.  
Adena moved closer to Tanis and Cameron, who were trying to help Squib with Mabel. A few meters away, Sébastien looked up and stared fiercely into Megan's eyes. "Promise me, promise me I won't lose you," he begged.  
She searched his eyes, hoping to see into his thoughts. But as always, he was as mysterious as the stars, and she saw nothing but raw desperation. Or maybe, that was all he had. "I promise. I promise- Sébastien, I love you. Don't leave me…"  
Adena watched them and felt another stone fall into her stomach- Dan hadn't supported her through this. All he cared about was getting into the A Group and telling Adena that she should just, "suck it up." She'd just walked away, and now, she was as alone as ever. There was Tanis and Cameron, Sébastien and Megan, Squib and Mabel. But now, now it was just Adena.  
When the first of the sun's rays touched the bleak sky, Coach Gunnerson climbed up with them. "Mighty silent up here."  
Séb and Megan didn't even turn around. Squib could only glance at him before turning back to Mabel, and Tanis and Cameron were staring at the horizon. Only Adena gazed into his eyes, and whispered, "It's not that there's nothing to say, but no way to survive once you've said it."  
He nodded slowly, and returned back down from the roof.  
Cameron looked up, and addressed them all. Top Gun, minus one. "What happens now?"  
Squib swallowed, it was something he'd been dreading saying for a while. "I'm quitting tennis. Mabel is my life now, not…not this."   
No one protested, they knew this was coming. A little while later, President Bates came up on the roof. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, sounding truly sorry for once, "but Mr. Dubé, your father is here."  
They all came down, and Sébastien just gazed at his dad, trying to memorize his face. "What's wrong, dad?" he said, deadpan.  
"Sébastien, there's no easy way to say this, and I know you've come on hard times…things just ha-"  
"Just tell me. Please."  
"I've been evicted. We couldn't make the rent last month. I can't afford for you to stay here anymore." Mr. Dubé looked around at his only son's friends- they all looked so shell-shocked, so empty.  
"Not…here? Not at Cascadia?"  
"No. Not at Cascadia."  
President Bates popped in, looking sheepish and evil all at once. "And since you've already gotten an extension on your tuition...you have to leave now."  
Megan turned to look at him. "Now?


	55. Chapter 55 Gracie

"Yes now." President baits said as the rest of the Top Guns looked at him.

"He doesn't have to go." Tanis said as she looked at the rest of them.

"Tanis what are you talking about…he has to go." Adena said, not wanting to believe what she said.

"No I mean, we'll pay for Sebastien to go here!" The rest of the top guns looked at her confused.

"Yeah, Sebastien, Mr. Dube, we'll pay for Sebastiend tuition!" Squib said as he looked at Mr. Dube and Sebastien.

"What, no you guys really don't have to, I'll just go get my stuff." Sebastien was about to turn around but was stopped by Meghan who grabbed his arm.

"No, we really will pay for you, we've already lost someone we love, and I…we don't wanna loose someone else." Megan said as she looked at him.

"Okay, then it's settled." Cameron said, "Mr. Dube, President Baites, we will pay for Sebastien to go here!" Cameron said happily.

"YAY!" Adena cheered and gave President Baites, and Mr. Dube a hug, "sorry."

"Thanks you guys, thanks a lot!" Sebastiend said with a smile on his face. 

After Mr. Dube had left to go back home and president Baites had settles out how much everyone would pay all the Top Guns went to the Cafeteria to get lunch. When they all sat down, no one said anything. The shock of Cody was still strong in their system. The only noise was Mabel playing with Squibs finger. Mabel was the only thing that was keeping the rest of them alive. They saw so much in Mabel that they saw in Cody, (even though she was only 2 months.)

"We should do something fun!" Tanis broke the silence.

"What should we do?" Cameron asked as he put a sprivate partful of soup in his mouth.

"We could…uh…well…I got nothing." Sebastien said.

"We could wonder aimlessly around campus." Maghan suggested.

"Or we could ask who that guy is." Adena suggested as she pointed to a guy who had brown hair and glasses.

"Or we could not-" but before Squib could finish Adena, Tanis and Meghan were already up and walking towards the new guy.

"Come on dude, let's go see the new guy." Cameron said as he patted Squib on the back and walked towards the new guy.

"Come on Squib, Cody would have wanted us to move on." Sebastien looked at him and slowly got up but Squib stopped him.

"I just can't, I mean, she was everything to me, and I had a baby with her. You just can't move on from that." Squib looked up at is friend and then back at the new guy, "I don't like this guy." Squib said as he looked at him.

"Come on Squib, you don't even know him." Sebastien sat back down as looked at the new guy that was now surrounded by the girls and Cameron.

"I don't know, I just don't like him." Squib looked at Mabel in his arms.

"Well, might as well go see him, you might like him." Sebastien got up, "come on." Squib got up and headed over to the guy that was leaning against a couch surrounded by the girls.

"Squib, Seb, this is Nate." Tanis said looking at the two guys as they walked over.


	56. Chapter 56 Nina

There she was, looking straight at him. Just looking, watching. No sign of emotion on her face, not the faintest trace of it.

That was when she slipped underneath. It was exactly like slipping- one moment on the water's surface still alive, the next: not.

He saw her struggling to get out. First her face showed determination, then exasperation, then fear.

Fear. She was scared she was going to die, and he was scared for the same reason. And in all the water and cries for help, her expression melted away until she washed up on the beach, blank.

He yelled, and shouted. But he didn't move. He couldn't. Much as he wanted to, it just would not happen.

" 'Ey, Squib." A familiar voice shook him from his dream, "Wake up..."

Squib slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry- he didn't want to see right now or he'd forget Cody. Cody, who used to be enveloped in his arms, and then her body crashing against the waves of Lake Memphre. Cody was in his dream.

"Squib..." The voice said again.The tall firgure towered over Squib: it was Cameron.

"You were having a bad dream." Sebastien explained, standing beside Cameron.

"Do you guys watch me or something?" He shot back angrily. It was his typical reply.

Squib then felt his own forehead. He was sweating and breathing heavily. The blankets were all messed up from tossing and turning.

"Yeah." Squib meekly said instead of a proper answer. He pulled his jeans over his boxers in and effort to get out of this room.

"I got to go." He said as he headed out the door.

Before Sebastien or Cameron coudl protest, he was already gone.

The whole school was still dark. Squib threw a glance at a looming wallclock. 4:45.

Squib kept walking through the hallway. Exactly how many times had he walked through here with Cody? He couldn't count.

Something in his head was leading him to the Open. It was beyond his control now- he couldn't even think anymore.

The Open was quiet, with big empty spaces. The lights were dimmed for the night, making it even creepier to be alone there.

Squib dragged himself over to the Wall of Fame where Cody's camera now stayed. He gently sat down in front of it.

"Cody." He whispered into the dark,"Listen to me, please."

He paused, taking quick shallow breaths, "I want to know what really happened out there." He got up and took the camera in his hands, "I wanna know," He said more firmly this time.

"I kind of need that Squib." Soemone said behind him.

"Cody?" He spun around, greeting the warm face that was now beaming on him.

"That's me," She said, nearing him. Carefully, she placed her arms around him, breathing in his smell and feeling what it was like to touch his skin again.

Squib put his arms around her too. Her skin felt warm, and she was breathing steadily. He could even feel her heart beating.

"Cody..." He said, tearing up, "You're...you're..."

Cody cried into his shoulder, "That's right, Squib."

She pulled away and gave him a long, deep kiss,

"I'm alive."


	57. Chapter 57 Rabi

The rest of the day passed by in quite uneventfully. Just as Nate had said, they 'hung out' but that just meant sitting in the open watching TV with random comments. The only interesting thing that had happened was they found out Nate was President Bates son.

All too soon Squib found himself in bed With Mabel's crib beside his bed. he looked over to it and saw the peaceful sleeping face of his daughter. Honestly she looked so much like Cody it hurt...

Tomorrow was the day he was going back. He would have happily paid Sebastien's entire fee because he wouldn't be here anymore but all the friends had decided to split up the amount. But he was leaving.

He didn't know how long he tossed and turned but finally he drifted off into an uneasy sleep vaguely aware that he was being watched.

_"Squib…" came a feminine voice sounding a lot like-_

No! It couldn't be! It was impossible! Now he knew for sure that he was dreaming…

"Squib!" this time the voice was more urgent and Squib couldn't help but open his eyes. There stood in front of him the love of his life, the late mother of his daughter…but how? Her red hair fell brightly against her shoulders, her face was glowing and her smile lit up her face brightly. He couldn't help but think that she looked so…alive…yet she wasn't.

"Codes?" he asked disbelievingly

Her smile grew wider "glad you haven't forgotten me Furlong"

"I could never forget you! But how are you here? You're…"

"Gone" She offered

He nodded grimly

"Well that doesn't matter right now. I need to talk about some things with you. I heard your quitting tennis"

He nodded again "I have to take care of Mabel-"

"You're not the only one capable of doing that Squib! You can't just quit your dream. And you won't either."

"Then whose going to look after her?"

"my dad or the rest of the TopGuns, but not just you. Which brings us to our second topic. Mabel needs a mother."

Squib just stared at Cody shocked. Had dying affected her brain somehow…wait that wasn't possible. This was just a dream…oh God he was confused. "what are you saying?"

Cody smiled a little at his confusion "look, Mabel's a girl not to mention a baby girl and it's important for her to have a mom who can help her at times. Sure she might have aunts but a Mom would be more comfortable."

Squib was speechless. Finally it seemed he found his voice "and who exactly is supposed to replace you as Mabel's mother?"

Cody got angry at this "I'm not being replaced! I'll always be Mabel's biological mother but I can't really play the role of the mom. And I do have someone in mind. Adena"

"Adena?" he asked

"Adena" she confirmed "because I think she's getting really lonely now and this is the perfect job for her. Adena was my best friend and she loves Mabel. I know she'll agree you just have to ask her. Promise me you will Squib…please…my last wish" she said pleadingly.

Squib had to admit she had good reasons. And she wanted this to be her last wish. He couldn't refuse. "I promise"

Cody face lit up with a wide smile again "Thank you! But I have to go now" she added sadly.

"can you come back" he asked not wanting her to leave

"I'll see" she gave him a little kiss on the cheek, whispered "I love you" and was gone.

Squib awoke with a start and touched his cheek which was surprisingly warm "I love you too Cody" he whispered as he fell asleep once more.


	58. Chapter 58 m3m0

"adena?" squib whispered scratching her door

"squib? what are you doing here its so late..is something rong with mabel?"

''no no i just i had to tell you right now, it couldnt wait"

"what is it?"...

"do you think im crazy?" squib asked after telling adena about cody

"i dont know" adena sat down the steps "i mean how..why me?"

"she trusts you with everything"

"ya..." adena started to cry

"you ok?"

"we weren't always there for her"

"what do you mean?"

"cody, i mean do you know how many times she felt like an outcast...we did that to her squib! us! and after all that she still trusts me"

"dena of coarse she trusts you, you were her best friend"

"i didnt act like it"

"you did, if you didnt you'd think she'd ask for you?"

adena stared up squib and suddenly felt better...not great or perfect but better

"just think of this as your extended favour to her"

"i could never take cody's place"

"and your not, your just filling a spot that cody cant"

"that sounds like im replacing her"

"no, your temperarly taking over ok not replacing her!"

"squib," adena breathed out "she's not coming back"

"what? you think..."

"i think your trying to hold on to whatever you can get"

"so im making this up?"

"no, but you talk like she's on vacation, but she's not, she's on a permanent vacation"

"do you wanna make this hurt even more?"

"i dont want you to hold on to a ghost"

"stop it..." squib warned backing away

"its not healthy"

"adena stop!"

"squib! she's gone! and she's not coming back!"

"ADENA!" squib shook her by the shoulders but suddenly let go once he realized he was scaring her  
"im sorry" he whispered collapsing to his knees

"squib its.."

"no, look dont worry about me...just promise cody you'll take care of mabel" squib rushed up again

"...ill make sure she knows how much her mom loved her, ill tell her that everday"

"loves"

"what?"

"cody still LOVES her"

"squib.."

"look umm you promised and thats all, ill see you around ok?"

"squib...squib come back," adena called but as usual squibs head was too stubborn to here anything, but lately it just seemed like he got even stubbornner

--------squib headed to the back courts ready to cry, he wasent go crazy, and he wasent holding on to a ghost...but he FOR SURE wasent about to forget cody and act as if she never existed...but was he really supposed to let go?

"hey" a familiar voice was back

"cody.."

"you ok?" the figure sat down beside him

"your not here, no your not"

"yes i am, come on squib we could always talk here"

"am i really going crazy?"

cody laughed her smile lightening up her entire face "squib no, your not..but when you say it like that"

"i did it" he interuppted her laugh

"i know, thanks"

"anything for you city girl" he tried a weak smile

"is that all my squibby can give me? some half broken smile?"

"its hard"

"im sorry"

"its not your fault"

she smiled then paused looking down"thanks again though"

"for?"

"sticking up for me when you talked to adena"

"id never let someone talk about you like that"

"thats why i love you" she leaned down and gave him a small sweet peck on the lips

"dont" he shook his head "dont go"

"i never will" cody just smiled as her image faded, leaving squib to cry alone...but little did he know that around the corner behing the gate was adena, who watched the whole thing, but didnt see cody..only a broken squib talking to a light figure she couldnt make out..but it couldnt of been cody right?


	59. Chapter 59 Gracie

As Squib sat there still trying to suck everything that had just happened in. Cody was a… ghost… or was she just his imagination? It was all so confusing. He sat there for 5 minutes until someone walked up behind him and sat down beside him.

"What was that?" Adena said a little confused.

"That… that was Cody." Squib said with a faint smile on his face.

"It looked a little like her… even though I only saw this whole blob thing."

"I miss her." Squib said looking at the ground.

"We all do Squib, we all do." Adena said rubbing his back, "Squib, I have an Idea." Adena said getting up.

"What is it… Bring Cody back?" Squib suggested.

"No moron! Where does Cody keep her camera?" Adena asked.

"Um, in her room, but Dr. Myers won't let anyone in, not even me." Squib said getting up.

"Well he will have to let me in because I have a really good idea."

"I don't like where this is going." 

"Come on!" Adena lead him to Cody's house. She knocked on the door and Dr. Myers came to the door.

"Hey Adena, Squib… how can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, I had a really good idea. I know you don't like people going into Cody's room but I think it would be a really good idea if hung Cody's Camera on the 'Wall of Fame'!" Adena said. Dr. Myers thought about it for a minute.

"Um… well… she would have liked that wouldn't she?" He asked them.

"I think she would have." Squib said

" I like it, but if it's okay with you guys… can I get the camera?" Dr. Myers asked.

"Yea, sure… we'll wait here." Adena said happily.

"Okay hold on a minute." Dr. Myers opened the door so that they could wait inside. The two stepped inside and stood in the little front room. Dr. Myers walked up the stairs to get the camera.

After 10 minutes of waiting Adena and Squib started to wonder where Dr. Myers went.

"Do you think he died?" Adena joked.

"That's not funny." Squib said not laughing, "I don't know… do you want to go see?"

"Um, yea." Adena said and started to walk up the stairs slowly. Squib followed her. As the two slowly walked down the hallway they saw Cody's room at the end of the hallway. They looked through the door and saw Dr. Myers sitting on Cody's bed looking at pictures that Cody had taken.

"She loved to take pictures, I remember when she was little, she would always play with her toy camera, when I got her a real one, she was so happy that she used 30 rolls of film in 2 days. She loved her camera." Dr. Myers said holding her camera in his other hand.

Adena and Squib just stood there. He was their shrink, they weren't supposed to help him, he was supposed to help THEM! They just stood there, neither of them knew what to say.

"Dr. Myers, we know it's hard, Cody was our best friend, we miss her a lot too." Adena said walking a little closer to him.

"I know that I'm the shrink but… I've been holding this in for about 2 months. Do you know how hard that is? It's really hard, loosing your daughter." Tears started to roll down his face. Adena and Squib still stood there. This was something that they had never seen before, a teacher; break down in front of them.

"Dr. Myers, we all miss Cody, but…" Squib stopped and looked at Adena, "we have to move on." Squib said calmly.

"I know, I know, but, she was my daughter, do you know what that feels like?" Dr. Myers got up and stood next to the window, "She was my one daughter, and now, I've lost her."

"But you still have pieces." Adena said looking at their shrink, "we have Cody's room, with all her stuff, we have her camera, and we even have a living being that came from Cody." Adena smiled putting a picture in her mind of Mabell.

"Cody will never not be with us…" Squib said looking at Adena then back at Dr. Myers, "she'll always be there, even if we can't see her."

"You know, you two should really think of becoming shrinks." Dr. Myers smiled.

"Come on Dr. Myers, let's go do this." Adena said smiling. Dr. Myers got up and walked out of Cody's room. Adena followed him. Squib stayed in the doorway looking at the small blue room. The times they had talked there, the times they laughed there, and all the times they spent together there. But it was time to move on, time to let go, and move on with life's next obstacle.

All the Top Guns met in the Open. It was 9:00 at night and everyone else was in their dorms. Squib, Adena, Meghan, Sebastien, Tannis, Cameron, Nate and Dr. Myers all sat around the 'Wall of Fame'. Squib was holding Cody's camera and was fiddling with lens cap. He finally got up and walked over to the wall. He looked at the camera and then hooked the shoulder strap around the pin on the wall. He couldn't believe he was letting her go… for real.

When Cody's camera was safely hung on the wall Squib turned around and sat beside Tannis on the couch. Everyone observed the wall. They looked at all the racquets and it's newest addition Cody's Camera. It was hard for everyone, letting her go.

"You know, she isn't really gone." Meghan said.

"She will always be with us." Tannis continued.

"And we'll always be with her" Cameron said as he looked at the ground.

With that, Tannis was the first to leave, then Cameron, followed by Meghan and Sebastien, then Nate, and followed by Dr. Myers. Adena and Squib just sat there looking at her Camera.

"Do you think there is film in it?" Adena asked as she looked at the camera.

"Even if there is, it's behind us now." Squib smiled and stood up.

"I Guess we'll never know what Cody's last pictures looked like" Adena got up also and they left the open together. Leaving the past behind them and walking through the door way of the future.


	60. Chapter 60 Nina

There she was, looking straight at him. Just looking, watching. No sign of emotion on her face, not the faintest trace of it.

That was when she slipped underneath. It was exactly like slipping- one moment on the water's surface still alive, the next: not.

He saw her struggling to get out. First her face showed determination, then exasperation, then fear.

Fear. She was scared she was going to die, and he was scared for the same reason. And in all the water and cries for help, her expression melted away until she washed up on the beach, blank.

He yelled, and shouted. But he didn't move. He couldn't. Much as he wanted to, it just would not happen.

" 'Ey, Squib." A familiar voice shook him from his dream, "Wake up..."

Squib slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry- he didn't want to see right now or he'd forget Cody. Cody, who used to be enveloped in his arms, and then her body crashing against the waves of Lake Memphre. Cody was in his dream.

"Squib..." The voice said again.The tall firgure towered over Squib: it was Cameron.

"You were having a bad dream." Sebastien explained, standing beside Cameron.

"Do you guys watch me or something?" He shot back angrily. It was his typical reply.

Squib then felt his own forehead. He was sweating and breathing heavily. The blankets were all messed up from tossing and turning.

"Yeah." Squib meekly said instead of a proper answer. He pulled his jeans over his boxers in and effort to get out of this room.

"I got to go." He said as he headed out the door.

Before Sebastien or Cameron coudl protest, he was already gone.

The whole school was still dark. Squib threw a glance at a looming wallclock. 4:45.

Squib kept walking through the hallway. Exactly how many times had he walked through here with Cody? He couldn't count.

Something in his head was leading him to the Open. It was beyond his control now- he couldn't even think anymore.

The Open was quiet, with big empty spaces. The lights were dimmed for the night, making it even creepier to be alone there.

Squib dragged himself over to the Wall of Fame where Cody's camera now stayed. He gently sat down in front of it.

"Cody." He whispered into the dark,"Listen to me, please."

He paused, taking quick shallow breaths, "I want to know what really happened out there." He got up and took the camera in his hands, "I wanna know," He said more firmly this time.

"I kind of need that Squib." Soemone said behind him.

"Cody?" He spun around, greeting the warm face that was now beaming on him.

"That's me," She said, nearing him. Carefully, she placed her arms around him, breathing in his smell and feeling what it was like to touch his skin again.

Squib put his arms around her too. Her skin felt warm, and she was breathing steadily. He could even feel her heart beating.

"Cody..." He said, tearing up, "You're...you're..."

Cody cried into his shoulder, "That's right, Squib."

She pulled away and gave him a long, deep kiss,

"I'm alive."


	61. Chapter 61 Anum

"Squib…Squib"   
"Yesssssss Cody"  
"Squib…wake up it's Adena," Squib opened his eyes wide looked up at the teary Adena and standing beside her where Meagan and Tanis all standing there staring down at him. He scrambled to his feet and searched the open which was starting to fill up with students, he was trying to search for Cody, he was sure that she was no where there it was just him the three girls still staring at him and the students by the couches. He wasn't sure what had just happen, where was Cody, was she playing some kind of tricks on him he wasn't sure but he had to leave he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to move past the girls but they were holding hands and he couldn't pass them.  
"Excuse me guys," Squib tried to keep he's voice calm and strong and he knew that he was failing miserably  
"Squib, what happed?" this time it was Meagan who spoke  
"Nothing, move" He retorted  
"No, Squib we are going to talk about what just happened, you were dreaming about Cody, we know, talk to us" And that's Squib lost it he completely lost, tears streaming down his face the girls came together in a hug around squib and they all stood their supporting him.  
For Squib life seemed harder, days past as he went from class to practice to Mabel's side, weeks past as everyone slowly started to move on, months past as 6 of them never saw that joyous face of Cody. Years started to pass as things started to get back to normal. The 6 of them finished Cascadia and went their separate ways promising to keep in touch.  
14 years had past since Cody's death and they still remember it as a part of them had been torn.   
"Hey honey, I am home I even brought dinner," Squib called as he stepped into the house and made his way to the table.  
"Hey dad how was work," Mabel asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, to take the pizza from her dad and hand him two plates to set on the table.  
"The same old, filling some not a very nice persons financial bills that he can't do on his own," Squib grabbed a chair and sat down.  
"That bad of a day hun," Mabel remarked   
"You know, you are just like your mom," Squib smiled at his daughter  
"I know, you told me millions times dad, oh and Aunt Adena called she will be back in a day," Mabel and Squib started to eat there pizza, it had become a Friday night routine, either Mabel would order it or Squib would get it after work.  
"Lucky her getting to spend a whole month in Hawaii,"  
"Well, dad she is gone on a hospital trip,"  
"That's what she told us, so how was school today,"  
"Good, a few of my friend are going to go see a movie tonight you mind if I go,"  
"Do these few friend, happen to be boys by any chance," Squib said raising an eyebrow at his daughter.  
"Dadddd, it's just me, Angela and Zoey,"   
"What happened to that guy I saw you with yesterday at school when I picked you up,"  
"What Ian, where friends," Mabel cheeks started turning a light pink.  
"You guys seemed a little too close for friends," Squib said with a worried tone  
"We are just friends,"  
"You don't know what guys think, well even though you say your "friends" with this Ian guy, promise me you won't do anything stupid,"  
"Dad, you know I won't do anything, and when I do like a guy I will tell don't worry but you have to promise not to be this overprotective dad,"  
"Okay, I will try,"  
"Dad..."  
"Ok fine I promise, oh and your cheeks get red when we talk about Ian"  
"Dad, drop it!"


	62. Chapter 62 Chelsea

**Chapter Something-or-Other **

Squib, who know went by Gary, watched awkwardly as his daughter shuffled into her friend's car and speed out in the dark. He hoped nothing bad would happen to her as she left, he couldn't bare losing another piece of Cody. Yes he still thought about her, in fact she was the only thing he ever thought about.

He slid his hand nervously through his long blonde locks which he had grown out over the years, personally he prefered it shorter but there was no one left to impress. Over time he had stoped showing his depression and began his usual routine of making jokes and cracks about anything that bothered him. This concerned the rest of the Top Guns even more.

Also during the years he had lost a lot of his friends. Cameron and Tanis got married and won Wimbledon in the mixed doubles championship, and the only way to keep touch was to be involved in the tennis world. And Gary simply wasn't. 

Megan and Sebastien started a tennis of school together north of Montreal where they were now living their lives together. Sebastien called Gary at least once a month to "check up on things" but things between them were not the same as they used to.

Adena was very alive in both Gary's and Mabel's life. All three of them lived in a giant house just a few blocks away from downtown Montreal. Once Adena and Gary had tried to date, but figured it wasn't worth it and that their relationship should remain platonic.

Life was as good as it was going to get, Gary figured, his daughter was healthy and had a female influence around constantly, he made a sufficient income and with Adena's high doctor's salary they were pretty well off.

Yes life was good.

Except.

Except for the familiar dreams he would have every night in his deep sleep. It was always Cody, and he knew it. Even though they were sometimes foggy dreams and all you could see was a glob of red, Gary knew it was her. But she remained in his dreams, he hadn't 'seen' her since the night in the Open. And he was convinced he had saw her.

Before Cody's death he had never believed in such things as ghosts or even life beyond death, but now it was essential for him to think so. Because that night he would Miss Myers' support.

It was well around midnight and Gary was still sitting in front of the fireplace, alone. He was fully aware his daughter was expected home about two hours ago but decide that he'd just have to wait it out a little while longer. And he'd wait with his arms crossed over his chest for one more hour.

And then the phone rang.

And when it rang and his daughter wasn't home he knew something was the matter.

"Hello?" He answered, trying to sound as composed as he possibly could.

"Yes, this is the Montreal's Childrens Hospital, I'm nurse McKee, I assume this is Mr. Gary Furlong I am speaking with?"

"Uh, yeah, um is something the matter?" This time his voice shook as he spoke

"Well it's like this Mr. Furlong, your daughter and her friends were joy-riding and drag racing a little earlier this evening, and I'm sorry but your daughter is in intensive care right now."

"What?" He pratically to lazy to spell check, sorry! yelled

"Don't worry I assure you she'll get out of her coma with minor injuries, I just need a legal guardian to-"

"Wait she's in a coma?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mr. Furlong. She was much more fortunate than her other friends. One has just passed away, you should count your blessings."

"Count my blessings!" How could this woman even imply that he was lucky? The woman he loved the most was dead and now his daughter was in intensive care. Oh yeah, luck was definetly in his favor.

"Sir, she should've died. The way the crash was, it was just, you just had to see the reckage. It's a miracle she got out with just a coma. Someone somewhere was looking out for her." She paused and Gary took a deep breath

"She should've died." He repeated in a barely audible voice.

"But she didn't. Now, Mr. Furlong it's important you get down here right now to sign these forms. We can't examine Mabel any further unless you sign these papers." 

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. Bye Ms. McKee." He hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket, car keys and ran out the door the only running through his mind were seven words

Someone somewhere was looking out for her.


	63. Chapter 63 Nina

Gary glared at his reflection in the hospital entrance door. People were everywhere: rushing in and out, unaware of the pain he was feeling now. Of course, he never had the best way of showing it.

Gary met the triage (?) nurse at the desk. She was seeing a teenaged girl with short red hair. Squib had to look away. The hospital had always been a bad place for him.

The triage nurse came out to greet him.

"Hi. My daughter Mabel Furlong is here?" He said to her.

The nurse nodded and repied, "One minute. I'll call Dr. Caldwell."

The doctor appeared moments later. She immediately brought Squib into the I.C.U. centre where Mabel was lying in a bed, hooked up to numerous machines.

Her breathing looked irregualar and she was covered in bandages all over. Gary was kept form all this by a thin pane of glass.

Dr. Caldwell began speaking, "As Nurse McKee said on the phone, her friends were joyriding when they crashed," She flipped through some papers in a folder in her hand, "Many operations were required to keep Mabel in the state she is now."

Dr. Caldwell handed him the papers and Gary signed them.

Gary sighed, "I should've called...told her to come home a few hours ago." He slammed his fist into the wall and muttered, "I can't lose her too."

"Too?" Dr. Caldwell asked, clearly invading some private space.

Gary turned his head and glared at the doctor. But he decided to rest his anger and explain the situation, "Mabel's mother and I were yougn when we had Mabel. After Mabel was born, Cody drowned."

The doctor nodded, "Would you like to go in?" She asked, sympathizing with him.

Gary nodded as the doctor gingerly opened the door. After he went in, Dr. Caldwell shut the door and tended to her other patients.

Gary took a seat beside Mabel, "I'm sorry." He simply told her, "I'm sorry for not being that great to you."

He continued, "You'll live, though. Don;t worry about that." He said to her, though it seemed she wasnt listening, "It seemed someone was watching you." He started crying a bit, "I'd like to think it was your mother."

Not able to handle the sight of his daughter in pain, Gary got up and left dabbing his eyes with a tissue. He was going home.

Gary stood by his closet. It was opened and he was staring at something that he hadnt seen in a while.

His racket, shining with all the might and pride it earned him back at Cascadia.

He carefully picked it up, as if it was made out of gold and meant all the world to him. He swung it, feeling that familiar feel through his body when he used to play.

Gary packed the racket, some tennis balls, and headed off the a place he hadn't expected to ever go to again.

A tennis court.


	64. Chapter 64 Ash

When Squib arrived at the tennis Court he just sat there and stared at it for a while, looking around it he remembered whenever he was practicing or playing a game there she was the love of his life was at every game every practice and every situation, he loved it that way, but after she passed away his games started to slip, maybe it was because he had to take care of Mabel, but most of all it was because whenever he looked in the stands she wasn't there, for his last games well he was there at cascadia she wasn't there, the pictures stopped coming, her beautifully written articles every week stopped and to him it just seemed like his whole life took a turn for the worst in a direction he there for regrets of ever happening the only good thing in his life was Mabel she was everything to him and now...now she was in intensive care and Squib was worried dead fully worried what could he do except play it off like old times.

Squib grabbed his tennis bag and walked along the court to the middle court where he then grabbed his balls and started waking them one by one for each thing he was thankful for and for each thing he has lost...

"this ones for Mabel"

"this ones for my friends"

"this ones for leaving cascadia"

"this ones for my father"

"this ones for my dreams being shattered"

"this ones for not seeing her face again"

"this ones for not hearing the click of her camera"

"this ones for her articles disappearing"

"and most of all this ones for Cody the only woman i will ever love and the women i lost" squib said as he whacked the ball through orbit then tossed his racket he was so worried about Mabel what if she..she leaves me i love her so much i cant lose her. Squib thought to himself as he fell to his knees crying his eyes out for everything then all of a sudden he heard her he heard her voice even though he hadn't heard it in years he knew it was hers.

"Squib" she called as she knelt down in front of him

"Co...Cod...Cod-y" squib asked as he saw her

"yes squib its me"she said

"why did you stop coming " he asked

"because it thought you would get over me"she said

"i could never ever get over you Cody"he said

"Squib Mabel will be fine i can promise you that i will watch over her i wont let her die"said Cody

"Cody...thank you...you know for everything"he said

"no squib thank you i mean i would of never got the life i truly wanted and needed with out you or Adena or even megs,seb Cam nd tanis and even rick all you were there for me but most of all you were no matter how many times you got me mad." Cody laughed

"Cody...i need you i mean i really need you"he said

"Squib you don't need me and even if you do i cant always be here with you but sooner or later when you pass away we will be together again but until then you have to live your life as if the only thing that matters is you,Mabel,ur career and your friends you cant wreck your life without giving everything out there the chance it needs theres so much you have to live for Squib because..because you have more potential to do anything then anyone i have ever met you just have to move on and i mean for good this time"said Cody

"i know codes...i know i do but its just so hard even after all these years not seeing you it is still so hard" said Squib

"Squib its suppose to be hard thats life and you have to learn that life isn't all its cracked up to be it comes with everything you need and you can live it even without me" said Cody

"ur right codes...i do have to...not only for me but for Mabel" said Squib

"see thats the Squib i know now hey common time to go check on your daughter"said Cody

"will you come back please"he asked

"Squib i will i will never leave you or Mabel alone just believe and I'll always return no matter where you are goodbye Squib and dotn forget i love you" Cody said kissing him on the lips so passionately that eh could feel the touch of her lips upon his it felt so real to him and it made him believe that he could move on and be happy but still have the women he loves and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"Goodbye Codes i love you to" squib said as he ran to wards his car and drove to the hospital to get his daughter.


	65. Chapter 65 starSHINE

Chapter Sixty-Five Squib ran through the halls of the hospital towards his daughter, by-passing many doctors and nurses yelling at him to walk. When he got to the ICU, he couldn't get past the nurses' station.

"Gary, I-"

"It's Squib. Squib now. I mean…Squib again."

"Uh…Squib then. Your daughter has made an amazing recovery- the doctors are convinced it's a miracle. She's been moved from this ward. She's in a normal room now." The nurse smiled hesitantly, as if afraid the young father with the weird-new- name would hurt her.

"Where?" he said breathlessly. He leaned over the desk and picked up a post-it and a pencil and shoved it at her full chest. "I-sorry…I'm so happy she's getting better!"

"Yes, well…understandable…anyways, she's on the third floor. Room 314." She scribbled it on the pad and passed it to Gar-Squib Furlong, who thanked her and sprinted back down the hall.

"Walk! Mr Fur-ahhh what's the use." She waved a hand at his figure and returned to her work.

Squib got off the elevator and ran down the hall again, calling out, "Squib-Furlong-Mabel-Myer's -father-sorry-thanks-bye!" as he passed by the nurses' station. "Oh…kay…" they all said as he whooshed by.

"Mabel…Mabel are you awake, Mabel? Honey?" he buzzed. "Mmph…dad?" she murmured, cutting into his Amble's. Her eyes opened. "Dad!" Her arms flew up and wrapped tightly around his neck, hampered slightly by the multitude of tubes attached to her veins. "I'm so sorry…I was in the car and it just lost control but- what's that in your hand? A tennis racket? You don't play tennis, dad! I've never seen you even pretend to serve a ball!" 

"I…I used to play. A lot. Didn't I mention Cascadia?" asked Squib, much subdued.

"Yea…I thought you just went to boarding school. Isn't there where you met…my mom?"

"Yes, it was…but Cascadia was a tennis academy. The first time I saw her, I was playing the orientation games- an obstacle course, to decide which dorms the boys would get. We smoked them, of course…" Mabel had already heard this story, but was too tired to mention that. Her dad smiled while he was talking, "and then she wrote this article for the newspaper about all the tennis jocks in our school- people like me. And ever since then I just fell in love with her…"

"A tennis school dad? Why should you hide that?" asked Mabel, in a tired voice now. "Because…because when you were born, I'd decided to devote my life to you. Look, Cascadia wouldn't even let me date your mother after our little adventure in New York…if I hadn't left on my own, I would have been kicked out. But I'm so happy, because without you I'd be no where right now." Squib laughed. "Buzzsaw Furlong wouldn't have lasted long in the pro world."

"Buzzsaw? Awesome name!" squealed Mabel from her bed.

"I had the hair to match." Squib smiled wanly and continued talking. "But when I heard you were in trouble, I came to see you, and then…I drove home and pulled out my old racket. It brought back all of these memories…like your mother, yes, but also from Cascadia. Hun, when you get out of here, I'm going to take you there. The only place I've ever seen her live. And it's the place where…where I saw her die, too." A tear fell from his eye, but Squib smiled anyways. "It's our old home."

Authors Note: The "Squib again" quote is really familiar to me- I can't remember where it came from, but I have a feeling it's been done already. Secondly, I couldn't see decide whether Squib should take Cody's name or not, but they were never married, so I decided not to. Mabel does, however, because Squib wanted her to have her mother's name. Anyways, looks like Squib and Mabel are headed to Cascadia! Unless the next writer decides to change it.


	66. Chapter 66 Nina

**Chapter 66:**

Squib carefully glided the car down the road. He was still fearful for Mabel and her joyriding accident. He could already see a glint of fear in her eyes since she sat down in the passenger's seat.

Squib placed his hand on her arm as a gesture of "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"Dad!" Mabel slightly yelled, causing Squib to raise an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" He looked at her, still driving.

"Could you- could you _please_ keep your eyes on the road and both hands on the steering wheel?" She took 3 quick shallow breaths, "I'm still a bit afraid."

"Thats fine." Squib said in a hollow voice with the air of "Are you ever going to be okay?"

They swiftly swiped the corner of a street and the gates of Cascadia came into view. The gates were closed.

"Welcome to Cascadia!" A tough voice chirped, making the greeting sound a bit awkward, "How may I help you?"

"This is Gary Furlong. I made an appointment to visit the grounds today, to show my daughter Mabel around." Squib answered in a fluid voice.

"Is she a prospective student here, Mr. Furlong?" The voice hardened a bit. Maybe he recognized Squib.

"Not at the moment. I used to go here, and I thought that I could just let her see."

"Very well then. Please report to the Main Office and someone will help you from there." The gates creakily opened.

-----

"_The road to perfection starts here?_" Mabel read out the now-rusted sign that was still there from way-bak-when, "Sounds like a cult..." She muttered to herself.

Squib laughed lightly, "That's what your mom told me she said when she first came here." Mabel sensed a note of loneliness in his voice.

"Dad?" She asked, wringing her hands.

"Yeah?" Squib answered.

"Are you okay coming here? I mean, it won;t be too hard on you, will it?" She felt a bit scared for both of them.

"To tell you the truth, I've been avoiding this place since I left." He sighed, "I guess I had to face it sometime..." He trailed off.

The view of a large building came into view, with numerous flags hanging over the entrance. Students were dotting the grass here and there, carrying their tennis rackets or doing homework.

Squib parked the car and took Mabel inside. She looked a bit alienated coming out of the car. She wasn't sure how to react at coming to the place where her mother's life once thrived.

Squib didn't know how to act either.


	67. Chapter 67 Ash

As Mabel and Squib walked up to the loneliness of the main office he walked in.

"um...sir i am...

"Squib" a man called

"president Bates...sir i didn't think you still worked here"Squib said

"well off and on my son helps out sometimes but i cant really find it in me to leave this place you know" president Bates said greeting them

"please have a seat" President Bates spoke

"so what brings you to cascadia after all these years"he asked

"well...i wanted to show my daughter around where well her mother used to be"squib said alittle sad

"oh i forgot Squib...Cody was a magnificent girl I'm so sorry" president bates spoke

"well it is still pretty hard you know"squib said

"well you can go around if you would like and if there's anything you would like just holler"said president bates

"you know your alot nicer to me now that i am out of cascadia"said squib standing up

"well I have come to realize that you are a terrific young man Mr.Furlong you have taught me alot over the years even if i haven't really come to appreciate it"said president bates putting a hand on squibs shoulder.

"thank you sir but i think it was alot more fun when i pissed you off all the time lol"said squib laughing

"lol thats the old squib now get out of here but come back before you leave"said president bates escorting them out of here

"oh and mabel...you should be very proud of your mother and father they are remarkable people and they have more life then any other students i have had, just thought i would let you know " said president bates

"thanks sir and i already am proud of them"said Mabel hugging her father.

"so what are we going to look at first daddy"? Mabel asked

"well...the open"said squib

"whats the open"? she asked

"well it was the hangout spot when we were students here" he said opening a door

As they walked in everything was how It was when he left the same couch,the same t.v, the same everything even megs and sebs racquet's lay there but most of all Cody's camera was still there it looked very different then he last saw it probley because he hasn't seen it in years.

"dad what is that"Mabel asked

"it hers"he said holding it

"who"?she asked

"your mothers"squib said holding it

"can i see it"? she asked

"ya here ya go" he said handing her the camera

"wow its so nice"she said

"ya it was your mothers prised possession" squib said

"actually second prise possession Mr.Furlong"said a familiar voice coming in

"dr...dr.myers"squib asked

"hey squib how you been"? he asked coming up to squib

"better what about you"? squib asked

"well i am doing pretty good" said Mr.myers

"dad who0os that"Mabel wispered to her father

"Mabel i would like you to meet soemone...this is your grandfather" said squib

"hello Mabel"said Dr.myers

"hi"said Mabel

"Squib you have her camera"said Dr.myers looking at squib

"ya i do"said squib

"i like it, its kool"said Mabel

"would you like it"? Dr.myers asked her

" yes i would" Mabel replied

"then you Can have it"said Dr.myers

"thank you"said Mabel

"well i better get back to work...oh and Squib thank you"said Dr.myers

"for what"? he asked

"for being there for my daughter,for loving her, and for always knowing that she had everything going for herself she felt very strongly about you"said Dr.myers walking out.

"dad"

"yes"

"i love you"

"i love you to sweetie now common lets go check out my old dorm nd the rest of this place"said squib as the 2 walked out


End file.
